Love and Destiny
by Sailor Draco
Summary: Usagi faces the most important battle in her life, and a decision that will change the fate of the universe. Her love for Daemon or her destiny with Mamoru? And just who is Chibi-Usa's father? Not even Pluto knows. All we can do is watch and hope. Story i
1. Default Chapter

  
Love and Destiny Prologue (PG13) by Sailor Draco  
Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
~~~~  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's characters. I am   
making no money for this story so I am not taking any away from Naoko   
Takeuchi or anyone else, so please be civilized and don't sue me.  
~~~~  
  
  
It was a cool summer's afternoon. This was a time before the Sailor   
Scouts were born, before Queen Serenity had a daughter. This is a time   
when Queen Serenity was a young princess herself. She was fifteen,   
the perfect age for marriage.  
  
Today two young Prince's that she grew up with were coming to the moon   
kingdom. They were all friends and both of the prince's loved the young   
Serenity. However she only loved one of them.  
"Serenity, Prince Soltar and Prince Aethus are here," said a   
loyal servant.  
"Thank you, tell them I'll be right there," said Serenity.  
  
Now Soltar was a sun bleached blonde headed prince with green eyes.   
He was tall, taller than Serenity. He was the Prince of the Sun.   
You see the sun is kinda like a planet, except it gives off a blinding   
light that shines through the entire galaxy. Aethus was from the Earth.  
He had slick black hair, and brilliant brown eyes. He too was tall,  
and intelligent, though he does tend to hold grudges and likes battle  
and war. They both loved her, but only one would be chosen.  
  
"Hello Princess, how is your day?" Asked Aethus.  
"Hello Aethus. I'm doing fine, thank you," replied Serenity as Aethus   
kissed her hand.  
"Hello my dear Princess," said Soltar. "It's been a while, how I've   
missed you. Your beauty could outshine even the sun."  
"Thank you," Serenity said, blushing as Soltar kissed her hand.   
"You are two kind."  
"He is right my lady," Said Aethus. "You are more beautiful than all   
the roses on Earth."  
Serenity blushed again. "Thank you Aethus, you both are too kind."  
  
Suddenly Serenity's father and mother came in.  
"Hello Father. Hello Mother," said Serenity.  
"Hello your majesty's," said both Princess's bowing slightly.  
Today was the day Serenity's parents came to the decision on who she   
would marry.  
  
"I am glad both of you came," said Cresenta, Serenity's Mother. "As   
you know we have made our decision." Serenity was hoping and praying   
it would be Soltar, as did he. They had both fallen madly in love with   
each other. Aethus also loved Serenity dearly, but she did not return   
his love. "Now both of you young gentlemen are both kind and warm   
hearted, but as you know we can only choose one. We hope the one of   
you not chosen will understand," said Aries, Serenity's father.   
Serenity's father was a Martian, born on Mars; wich is why Rei and   
Serena are close, because Serena has Martian blood in her.  
  
"I surely understand your majesty's, and I trust your decision." said   
Soltar.  
"Yes, I too understand," Said Aethus, and to Soltar he whispered,   
"May the best man win."  
"Soltar you will marry our daughter Serenity," said Cresenta.  
A smile filled Serenity's face, Soltar ran up to her, picked her up and   
spun her in the air. Her sweeping, glimmering white dress glistened in   
the sun light. They kissed passionately under the brilliant sunlight.  
Aethus cursed under his breathe, he was sure he would be the better man.  
"We are sorry Aethus. You are a good man, I hope you find your true   
love someday," said Aries.  
"Yes... I understand," said Aethus. "Now if you'll excuse me I really   
must get back to the Earth... royal business to attend to."  
"Of course, we understand," said Cresenta. "You are always welcome   
back anytime."  
"Thank you your majesty's," said Aethus. As he walked out of the   
palace Aethus silently swore that he would get revenge on Soltar ...   
and Serenity.  
  
Many years went by. Over that time Serenity's parents have died,   
she and Soltar came to the throne. Together they had a daughter,   
which they named after Serenity. Their daughter became known as   
Princess Serenity so as not to be confused with Queen Serenity.   
Sometimes she would go by a nickname her father gave her, Usagi.   
Aethus had also married and gained the throne to Earth. His wife's   
name was Ellanous. She had beautiful, long, sweeping brown hair, and   
the most beautiful blue eyes. Eyes as beautiful as the ocean. She was   
only a few years younger than Aethus, and she also held grudges. She too   
hated Queen Serenity and King Soltar, for when she was young she had   
loved Soltar and had hoped to marry him. They were the perfect match.   
Together she and Aethus had a son named Endymion. Together they had   
hatched a plan. The best way to get even was to take away what Soltar   
and Serenity loved the most, their daughter.  
  
Serena was three when her father and herself took a trip to the Earth.   
Soltar took her to see the magnificent blue ocean, and to pay a visit to   
his old friend Aethus. Serena just fell in love with the Earth and it's   
magnificent oceans and roses. They were now in the Earth's court. The   
whole palace was decorated in black and red, the king and queen's favorite  
colors. They had a wonderful rose garden and fountains. The whole   
palace had roses everywhere, they were the royal symbol, a red violet rose.   
  
"Welcome old friend," greeted Aethus.  
"Hello Aethus, how are things?" asked Soltar.  
"Fine," said Aethus. "I would like you to meet my wife Ellanous and   
our son Endymion." Endymion was seven, and he had his fathers sleek black   
hair and his mother's deep blue eyes.  
"Hello Ellanous," said Soltar.  
"Hello Soltar, welcome to our kingdom," said Ellanous.  
"Thank you. Aethus I would like you to meet Serenity's and my daughter.   
Serenity, or Usagi, her nick name. She's three," said Soltar.  
"She looks just like her mother," said Aethus.  
Indeed she did. She had her mothers hair style, grace and beauty, her   
father's eyes and integrity.  
  
"Does she like roses? We have a lovely rose garden just outside,"   
said Aethus.  
"Indeed she does, very much, especially the red and the white ones,"  
said Soltar.  
"Endymion why don't you show the young moon princess our lovely   
gardens," Said Aethus. "If it's all right with you Soltar." Soltar   
loved his daughter dearly, more than anything else in the world.  
"Oh Please father, may I?" begged Serena.  
Soltar hesitated before he answered, seeing the pleading in her eyes.  
"All right, but be careful little princess."  
"Yes father," said Usagi as she gave her father a hug.  
Endymion quickly lead Usagi out into the gardens, while their parents   
talked.  
"So Soltar how goes it on the moon?" asked Aethus.  
"Just fine. Serenity is starting to form an alliance with the rest   
of the planets," said Soltar. "That's why she could not join me and Usagi.   
If all goes well we will be living in a golden age."  
  
Ellanous hated the thought of this. If this happened it would be harder   
for her and Aethus to take over and rule the Universe. Something had to  
be done to be sure the golden millennium would not yet come upon them.  
"Mars has already joined, so has Mercury. That's why I am here, to see  
if the Earth would like to join the Alliance," began Soltar but he was  
cut off by a deadly scream.  
"AHHHHHH! DADDY HELP!" screamed the young moon princess.  
"SERENITY!" shouted Soltar as he ran out of the dark court room and   
into the gardens.  
"AHHHH!" she screamed yet again.  
"I'm coming angel! Where are you?" shouted Soltar looking around the   
garden. There were tons of rosebushes, and a huge maze which even he   
could not see over.  
"IN THE MAZE!" shouted Serena.  
"Oh No!" said Soltar as he ran into the maze.  
He could still hear his daughters screams through the hedges. Panic   
filled him, he couldn't, no wouldn't, loose his beloved daughter.   
Sweat streaking down his forehead, his lungs burning, gasping for air.  
  
He finally made it to the center of the maze. Serena was bleeding, a bad  
head wound.  
"LIL' SERENITY!" cried Soltar.  
Usagi was crying, "Daddy!"  
Soltar looked past Usagi and saw a seven foot, six headed Hydra!   
Endymion was no where in site, for he knew he had done his part in his   
fathers plans, for now. Soltar steeped in front of his daughter,   
separating her from the Hydra.  
"Stay back Usagi," said Soltar.  
Soltar leaped and cut off some of the hydra's heads, twice as many grew   
back. Three of the now nine heads lunged out at Soltar, he tried to jump   
out of the way but one of them bit hard into his leg.  
"DADDY!" shriked Usagi.  
"Stay back Serenity!" shouted Soltar, wincing with pain.   
  
Usagi knew that when her father used her true name that he really  
meant it. He called upon his sun planetary power. "SOLAR BEAM BLAZE!"   
Beams of the suns solar rays as bright as the sun came out of the   
Soltar's hand, and blazed at the hydra. It took off a leg and all the   
heads. Unfortunately all the heads once again grew back twice as many,   
now eighteen heads! "No!" shouted Soltar. "Go back to hell you damn beast,   
back to where you came from!" The hydra leaped on top of Soltar, the   
heads tearing at his flesh. He screamed out in pain, the thing weighed   
a ton! Not to mention it's claws! He had lost his sword, but he still   
had his dagger. He slashed and stabbed the monsters chest, trying to hit   
the demons heart, if it even had a heart. The heads were tearing him   
apart, he couldn't move his legs anymore. He knew he would be doomed,   
but he couldn't let anything happen to his daughter, she meant the world   
to him.  
"NO DADDY!" screamed Usagi as a couple of the Hydra heads lunged at him   
again.  
"Stay back Angel!" Soltar managed to say. "I love you and your mother,   
never forget that!"  
"No Daddy! Please don't die!" screamed Usagi.  
"Stay back!" shouted Usagi.  
  
He knew he was doomed, so he went ahead and used an attack that could   
backfire, he knew he was dead no matter what he did. "SOLAR FIRE RAGE!"   
Shouted Soltar, fire shouted from his dagger and hit the hydra straight   
in the chest. The Hydra screamed out in pure horror. Endymion watched   
the whole thing. He couldn't believe his father was going to let this   
young and innocent girl die. He knew and understood why the moon kind   
had to die, but why the moon princess? 'She's so beautiful and innocent.   
How can she be evil?' he thought to himself. Suddenly one of the hydras   
flaming heads snapped at the young Serenity, he heard her father scream   
no. He couldn't take it, he didn't care what his father would do to  
him later. He jumped over the rose bush from which he was watching behind   
and grabbed Princess Serenity away from the flaming heads, before they   
could strike again. He held onto her, tried to comfort her while she   
screamed for her father.   
  
Ellanous saw the flaming hydra and her son. Soltar was now dead,   
practically drained of his blood, his body torn and burning. Ellanous   
jumped in front of the flaming hydra as it got off the dead moon king   
and headed towards the Prince and Princess. She knew something had gone   
wrong, knew this wasn't part of the plan. She had no weapons or powers   
to protect herself, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was   
saving her only son. "RUN ENDYMION!" she screamed as the hydra charged   
at her, its flaming heads biting, claws scratching. She screamed in   
pain as the hydra tore her body apart, her blood oozing on to the ground.   
"NO MOTHER!" shouted Endymion, but he knew he was too late, knew she was   
dead. A tear slid down his cheek as he clenched his eyes shut. The young   
princess's head was still bleeding badly. Soon she fainted, they hydra   
eventually burnt to a crisp. The young prince walked away from the   
princess and too his mothers side. He knew she loved him dearly for she   
had just willingly gave up her life to save him. He looked down at the   
unconscious moon princess and swore someday he would get revenge on her.   
For if he hadn't saved her his mother would still be alive.   
  
Aethus ran over to the scene, thinking his plan had worked by now   
and that both Soltar and Princess Serenity would be dead, however he   
never expected what awaited him. He was shocked, a look of pure horror   
on his face. His wife lay dead on the garden floor, his son kneeling   
beside her. Her body torn up badly, a puddle of dark velvet blood lay   
beneath her. He ran over to her side, refusing to believe it at first.   
"No," he said as it finally sunk in, tears streaming down his face.   
"Foolish woman," he whispered with sorrow and grief. He took her in   
his arms as he stood up, her black hair hung limp in the air, her once   
beautiful blue eyes now a pale blue, a mere glimmer of what they once were,  
her once fair complexion slowly turning to a deathly pale. He started to   
walk back in the palace with his son at his side. He placed her body on   
a black marble death bed. "Please forgive me my love," he whispered. He   
never even questioned Endymion on what happened, not even once in his   
whole life. After giving her one last kiss he walked back into the garden   
to fetch the unconscious moon brat and send her home with the news. He now   
had a new plan, a plan that would take revenge on the entire moon kingdom   
itself. When he got there the guards were just finishing putting out   
the blazing fire on Soltars' now dead body, a servant woman was attending   
the young princess's wounds. He was startled to see growing in the   
puddle of blood where his beloved wife had died a rose bush had begun   
to grow at abnormal speed. So far one blossom lay on its thorny bush,   
a violet red, nearly black, his wifes favorite. It was then that both   
he and his son swore to kill the entire moon family and put a end once   
and for all to the cursed moon kingdom.   
  
  
  
Both queen Serenity and her daughter were devastated, as was the whole   
kingdom and galaxy. Soltar was well known and well loved. All the   
planets grieved his death, all except Earth who were busy grieving the   
death of their formal queen. Indeed alliances were formed with all the   
planets, but it was not known as the golden millennium. It was still a   
sad time because of the death of the two loved leaders. It was known   
instead as the Silver Millennium. The years passed on, Queen Serenity   
raised her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Endymion had indeed   
tricked the princess and her mother into thinking he loved her. The   
young prince was eighteen, the moon princess fourteen. It was time for   
the princess to marry. Prince Endymion of course was courting her. There   
was also another prince who the princess had grown up with, who truly loved   
the princess. He was from one of the sun's moon's, which is hidden in the   
rays of the sun. He had golden brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and  
very good with a sword, as good as Endymion. He was a kind hearted person.  
His name was Dracon. He truly loved the princess Serenity, Endymion did   
not. She did like him, but she thought she loved Endymion. Dracon and   
herself grew up together since her father died, along with the Earth   
Prince, Dracon was always there for her, like a brother so she thought.  
  
As we all know the Princess was smitten with the Earth Prince. To   
blind to see the Earth Prince really hated her and wanted her dead.   
Of course Queen Serenity had chosen the Earth Prince, she to thought   
he loved her. Aethus and Endymion had come up with a ingenious plan.   
Endymion would pretend he actually loved the moon twit and marry her, than   
have her and her mother killed, making it look like assassins did it.   
Then he would be the ruler of the moon and take over the alliance.   
Little did anyone know the Earth was in league with the negaverse. Dracon   
was heart broken when the Earth Prince was chosen, but he did not hold a   
grudge.   
"I understand your majesty," said Dracon to the queen, and to the   
princess he said , "I hope we can remain friends."  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," said the princess.  
  
~~~~  
As you all know the moon kingdom was attacked by the negaverse.   
Something went wrong and the Earth Prince, too, was killed, and reborn   
in the future.  



	2. Chapter 1

Love and Destiny Chapter 1 (PG13) by Sailor Draco  
  
Welcome everyone to another part of the story! I just want to make some  
things clear that might confuse you. Anything in '' is something the   
character is thinking. Example 'thought here'. Also about blood type O,  
now this is important to the story!, that blood type is a universal donor  
but not receiver, it can only receive the exact same type or another   
universal donor. Just didn't want people to get confused. So read on and   
enjoy the story!  
***************************************************************************  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's characters. I am   
making no money for this story so I am not taking any away from Naoko   
Takeuchi or anyone else, so please be civilized and don't sue me.  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Usagi jolted straight out of bed, her blankets soaked with sweat.   
"No..." she said. "Not that dream again.... Daddy." Luna looked up and saw   
Usagi looking ghost white, tears streaming down her cheeks, "What's wrong   
Usagi?" asked a concerned Luna. "The same nightmare?" Usagi had been   
having this strange dream for weeks now but has refused to tell anyone   
about them. "Do you want to talk about it this time?" asked Luna  
hopefully. Usagi nodded, she had to tell someone, she couldn't keep it   
to herself any longer. She couldn't hold the pain in herself any longer.  
  
"Luna, I think it was a flash back from the Silver Millennium.   
I think I was around three. We were on Earth. A hydra attacked, father   
saved me, giving up his own life...."  
  
Luna gulped, 'So she finally remembered.' Luna was afraid of this day,   
for she knew these memory's would cause Usagi great pain. "Yes Usagi,"   
explained Luna. "That is true. You were three, it was you and your   
father on Earth. Your mother had to stay to take care of some royal   
business, forming alliances. Your fathers name was Soltar, he was from   
the sun. He loved you and your mother dearly. He gave you the nickname   
Usagi. He would tease you that you were a little rabbit and you were on the moon.  
It's a coincidence that you were reborn with the name. He did   
die on Earth. He went to Earth to talk to the Earth King, Aethus,   
about joining the alliance. He took you to show you the beautiful oceans.  
When Aethus was young, he too loved your mother, and had courted her, but   
she loved Soltar. He died protecting you. You were the only one who   
witnessed the whole thing, but you were so shaken up that we couldn't get   
much information from you. However the royal court was convinced someone   
let out that Hydra, a assassin. Queen Serenity didn't believe this for he   
was so well loved, everyone throughout the galaxy grieved his death.   
Endymions mother also died that day protecting him."  
  
Usagi didn't say anything, she just stared into space, a few more tears   
running down her flushed cheeks. "Daddy..." she whispered. The last words   
he said kept running through her head, 'I love you and your mother,   
never forget that!'  
  
"Usagi.... Are you all right?" asked a concerned Luna.  
"Yes Luna... I'm all right..." said Usagi, not wanting to upset Luna.   
'Poor girl,' thought Luna. 'No wonder she's been so shook up all this   
month.' Usagi pretended to go back to sleep, but she silently wept in   
her pillow instead. There was more to the dream. Endymions mother dying,   
she had flashbacks of Endymion kneeling by his mother's death bed, making   
an oath that he would destroy the entire moon kingdom. Flash backs of the   
young prince who had really loved her, Dracon. "No, Endymion, how could   
you?" she whispered.  
  
Little did she know Mamoru had regained all of his memory months ago.   
He remembered his fathers plan, and the hatred both he and his father had   
towards the moon kingdom. He remembered his oath. Now all the hatred and   
vengeance had come back to him. He knew he had to kill her, once and for   
all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the way in America a young man only a year older than Usagi  
(she was 17), woke up sweating in his bed. "No... My moon princess...   
Where are you? Your in danger, I know it!"  
His roommate walked in, "You had dreams of the moon again?" he asked.   
"Yes Stephen, you?" asked the young man.  
"The same Daemon. Have you learned anything new on the moon princess?"   
"Yes, I think she's in Japan. Come on, get the others and tell them to pack,   
we're all going to Japan."  
"Yes sir."  
"I'm coming princess," whispered Daemon as Stephen walked out of the   
room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was summer break so there was no school. As usual they all meet at   
Rei's temple for a scout meeting. Usagi told them what she had told   
Luna, they were all silent for a long moment.   
"What do you suppose this means?" ask Makoto. "Why would she be remembering  
all this now?"  
"Maybe something is about to happen that deals with that part of your   
past," suggested Ami. "Is there any more to the dream?"  
Usagi hesitated a long moment before she spoke. "There was another suitor,   
Dracon."  
Rei and Minako saw the tears starting to form in her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Usagi," said Rei. "I can try a fire reading later if you want."  
Usagi looked up at her martion friend, "Thank you Rei."  
  
"It sure is quite now. There hasn't been anymore negaverse attacks in a   
long time," said Minako. "So I guess there's not much else to talk about  
here, so how about we all do something fun together!"  
"Yeah! I'm up for that!" said Makoto.  
"Count me in!" said Rei.  
"Sure, why not. With school out I don't really have to work that hard   
on my studying," said Ami.  
"You study over the summer?" questioned Minako, a bewildered look on her   
face.   
"Yes, I don't want my mind to get dual. Besides it's fun," answered Ami.  
Everyone sighed, typical Ami.  
"Well what do you say Usagi?" asked Minako. "Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
Usagi was silent for a short moment then said, "All right, I guess so."   
The other senshi jumped up. "GREAT!". They all said and they grabbed   
Usagi and headed out the door. As they walked down the temple steps   
they discussed what they would do.  
"We could go to the mall," suggested Minako.  
"How about the library!" chimed Ami.  
Everyone sighed, "Poor Ami."  
"How about a walk in the park?" suggested Rei.  
"Or a hike!" shouted Makoto.  
"A hike? Where?" asked Minako.  
"There's this new park. They got all kinds of hiking trails, bike   
riding, mountain climbing, river rowing. It opened last week, I've been   
meaning to check it out," explained Makoto.  
"Sounds like a blast!" said Ami.  
"What do you think Usagi?" asked Minako.  
"Sure, why not?" answered Usagi trying to sound enthusiastic. She knew  
her friends were trying to cheer her up and they all needed some fun for  
a change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Negaverse  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally after all these years I'm back in power!" said a dark male voice.  
"Generals! Chaos, Katra, Ryos, Demoness step forward!"  
  
"Yes lord Aethus, what is it that you want of us?" asked Demoness.  
"I have a mission for all of you. Demoness, my son Endymion is   
somewhere on Earth, find him!"  
"Yes my lord," said Demoness as she disappeared.  
"Katra, your job is to find that pesky moon brat they call a princess,   
she must be destroyed."  
"Yes King Aethus," said Katra.  
"Now Chaos get to work creating more youma's, so Ryos can begin collecting   
energy."  
"Yes my lord," said both Ryos and Chaos.  
"Hahaha, my plan shall not fail this time!" laughed the evil king Aethus.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Park  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! This place is beautiful!" said Minako.  
"Yes," said Rei closing her eyes and taking a deep, relaxing breath.   
"Fresh air, hardly any concrete or building's at all! Peaceful."  
"It's like a paradise!" exclaimed Ami.  
"I knew all of you would like it," said Makoto cheerfully.  
"It's lovely," said Usagi, staring at the beautiful flowers, the roses reminded her   
of Endymion.  
  
There were flowers everywhere, of every color and every kind. There were   
tulips, daisies, daffodils, and roses among others. There were pink ones,  
blue ones, purple ones, yellow ones, bid ones, small ones, all kinds.   
There were also tress everywhere you looked, some looked like they had been  
here since time itself. There were many gardens of every variety, and   
ponds scattered all over the massive park, plus a huge lake in the center.   
There were trails leading up a beautiful mountain with flowers growing   
along its side. There were hiking trails, bike ridding trails, even   
climbing spots. It was beautiful, it was as if human's had never touched   
it. There were a few rest area's and all natural food restaurants.  
  
"Well what shall we do first?" asked Makoto brightly.  
"Swimming!" said Ami and Minako together.  
"Hiking!" said Rei and Usagi. Everyone was shocked that the two   
actually agreed for once!  
"Hey odango atama we actually agree for once!" said Rei.  
Usagi's brain was full of thoughts about the dream and what was going  
to happen, not to mention worn out after thinking about these things over  
and over that she didn't feel like arguing about being called odango atama.  
"Yeah I guess we do," said Usagi smiling.  
Everyone gasped, they couldn't believe that Usagi wasn't arguing! Rei was   
the most shocked of all, she couldn't even say anything!  
"Are you all right Usagi?" asked Minako suspiciously.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Yes, yes, I'm fine... It's just too good of a day to   
ruin it with an argument."  
Everyone started for a moment but than continued talking,   
Usagi sighed. 'Good, they bought it,' she thought.   
  
"I agree, lets go hiking! Than we can go swimming in the lake," said Makoto.  
Everyone agreed. They choose a trail called 'Tears of Eternity', it was   
said to have a beautiful waterfall at the end of it. They were all wearing   
shorts, but not all of them had the right shoes. Luckily though there was  
a place near the trails that loaned out equipment for hiking and mountain   
climbing, so they all rented what they needed.  
  
"This is fun!" said Minako.  
"Yeah, totally relaxing," agreed Rei.  
"Yeah, the views are amazing!" exclaimed Makoto.  
"This would be a great place to study!" said Ami. "Nice and quite."  
Everyone sighed, typical Ami. Usagi stayed quite, lost in thought.  
Rei and Minako both say this and were a little worried. They both knew   
something else was bothering her. Rei pulled back from the group, and   
pulled Usagi over to her.   
"What's up Rei?" asked Usagi.  
"You know what's up, something's bothering you. What is it?" asked Rei,   
concerned for her moon friend.  
"It's nothing Rei," said Usagi as she tried to walk away back to the   
group. Rei put a hand on her shoulder, she stopped. She turned around   
tears filling her eyes.  
"Oh Rei!" cried Usagi as she poured everything out, her martion friend   
listening to every word, trying to comfort Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Makoto stopped. "Hey, where did Rei and Usagi go?"  
Minako and Ami stopped.   
"Good question, they must of slowed down. Lets go back for them,"   
suggested Ami.  
"WAIT!" yelled Minako as Makoto and Ami started to turn back.  
"What is it Minako?" asked a bewildered Makoto.  
"Let's just leave those two alone. There is obviously something else   
bothering Usagi, I don't think she told us the whole story," she explained.   
"Lets just give them some time alone to talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Usagi," said Rei a soft voice. "I had no idea." Usagi was now   
crying.   
"I know," sobbed Usagi. "I don't know what to do."  
"Well it's possible that Mamoru has also regained his memories," said Rei.  
"Just try to be careful around him until we figure this out. Don't tell   
him about the dreams unless he says something about a similar dream he   
had. I'll scry the fire's and see if I can find out anything."  
"Thanks Rei," said Usagi starting to calm down. "Your a good friend."  
"Hey, I'm here for you," said Rei, a smile on her face.  
They started walking back up the trail, the others were about ten minutes   
ahead of them. They talked as they walked together.   
"Hey Rei, want to know something else I found out?" asked Usagi.  
"Sure," replied Rei.  
"My grandfather was a martion, that makes me one-third. It seems our   
mothers were good friends," said Usagi.  
Rei was stunned. "Really?" asked Rei. "I always thought there was some   
connection between us," laughed Rei.  
The two laughed together and continued talking as they walked.  
  
Soon they meet up with the others at the end of the trail.  
"There you two are," said Makoto.  
"We were starting to get worried," said Ami.  
"Awe Ami, you worry to much!" said Rei. "We were just talking."  
"WOW!" exclaimed Usagi. "Look at that beautiful waterfall!"  
They all glared in awe at the wonderful site before them. It was amazing,   
they were in a small cove in the mountain where the cool air blew. The   
crystal like water just seemed to pour out gracefully into a small lagoon,   
it was beautiful. There were daffodils and tulips growing everywhere. Soon  
they found a huge beautiful willow tree near the lagoon were the slight  
wind blew the leaves around gracefully, it almost looked like it was   
dancing. They all sat under it, enjoying themselves, talking about  
good times.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Now arriving is flight 113 from America," announced the intercom.   
Daemon, Stephen, and two others stepped off the plane and got their luggage.   
"Jason, did you get the apartments?" asked Daemon.   
"Yes," answered Jason. "I could only get two though. One is on the first   
floor and the others on the second floor. You and Stephen are leased to   
the second floor, me and Calvin are leased to the first floor."   
"Great, lets go then," replied Daemon.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls were laughing and enjoying themselves in the shade when they   
heard ear piercing screams. "AHHHH! MONSTER!" screamed a lady. The five   
girls quickly jumped up and looked around them.  
"Looks like another Youma," said Makoto.  
"Quick, Transform ," said Minako after making sure no one was looking.  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
They were suddenly gone, than as quickly as they disappeared they   
reappeared as the Sailor Senshi.   
"Whoa! That dudes ugly!" exclaimed Minako.   
"And look! It must be at least six feet tall!" added Rei.   
Indeed it was. It was brown and kinda looked like a smelly ogre you would definetly  
not want to meet in a dark forest.  
"Hold it right there nega sleaze! We are the Sailor Senshi..." began   
Sailor Moon, than they each called out their senshi name.  
"Sailor Mercury!"   
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"And I, Sailor Moon! How dare you come and ruin a perfect day!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
"We stand for love and justice!" shouted Venus.  
"We don't appreciate slime balls like you!" shouted Jupiter.  
"We fight for all that is good and pure!" shouted Mercury.  
"We can't stand nega creeps like you!" shouted Mars.  
"In the name of the Moon...." started Sailor Moon.  
"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" they all finished together.  
  
"Nice speech girls, but your just all talk!" shouted the youma. "You   
shall never defeat the King!"  
  
"Yeah and just who is this great king?!" demanded Mars.  
"He's the true Earth King, him and his son shall destroy you and the   
retched moon family!" shouted the ogre and then he through a blast of   
energy at them. It was a huge black and red flaming fireball and just as   
hot as a flame. They all screamed and jumped out of the way. Mars was   
lucky and only got some singed hair, Venus had a burned ankle. Mercury   
only had a singed sailor fuku and boots. Jupiter wasn't as lucky. She   
landed on her wrist, breaking it. She screamed out in agony as the bones crunched.   
"How dare you hurt my friends!" shouted Sailor Moon, parts of her   
sailor fuku burned. "I will not allow you to go unpunished! MOON SPIRAL   
HEART ATTACK!"   
  
The ugly ogre easily deflected the attack, sending it right back at Sailor   
Moon! She screamed out in pain as it cut through her shoulder, tearing   
through the young, tender, flesh, blood gushing out everywhere.   
"SAILOR MOON!" all the senshi shouted. Jupiter got up, holding her   
broken wrist. Mercury and Mars helped support Venus as she tried to   
stand up.  
  
"How dare you hurt our Princess!" shouted Mars. "I call upon the power   
of Mars...Fireballs Charge!" shouted Mars as she took a scroll and threw   
it at the ogre sending charging fire balls. The ogre screamed a little,   
than laughed.  
"EWE! It stinks!" shouted Sailor Moon, her good hand covering   
her shoulder wound, trying to stop the bleeding. All the senshi agreed   
as they tried not to breathe.  
The monster threw a massive blast of nega energy them. They all screamed   
as they were sent back into the air. They were wounded badly, groaning in   
agony.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"STOP THE CAR!" shouted Daemon as the drove past the park,   
"Negaverse attack!" They quickly parked the rented car and got out.   
They all transformed into warrior knights of the silver millennium.  
Daemon as Prince Dracon wearing gold and silver, armor similar to Prince   
Endymions. Stephen transformed as Emerald Knight wearing a emerald green  
and black, Jason being Venus knight in gold and orange, and Calvin being  
Saturn knight wearing black and violet. They quickly ran into the park and  
found a disastourus sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon was screaming, the ogre had her around the neck, sucking the   
energy right out of her. He had all ready finished doing the same to   
Mercury and Venus. "Cut it out, leave her alone!" shouted Mars.   
"SHUT UP BRAT!" shouted the ogre as he threw a blast of energy at her,   
she screamed out in pain and past out. Jupiter charged at the youma Mercury  
shouting "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" trying to save there Moon Princess.   
The ogre turned Mercurys' attack into nega ice crystals and threw them   
at Jupiter and Mercury. It hit their bodies, lodged themselves into their  
flesh and sent waves of nega energy, shocking their bodies. They screamed  
out, then passed out, totally drained of energy. Only Sailor Moon was  
still conscious.   
"LET ME GO!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
"Not a chance! My master wants you dead moon princess!" shouted the   
ogre. "He will give me a great reward if I do this!"  
Suddenly a solar sun beam shot through the air and hit the ogres arm, he   
screamed in pain and anguish as he dropped Sailor Moon.   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Daemon. "I am Prince Dracon! I will not   
allow you to harm the Moon Princess! Knights attack!" The knights  
attacked, throwing beams of light and energy left and right. Daemon took   
Sailor Moon in his arms and brought her to safety. Soon the youma was   
defeated and his generals, the knights, joined him.   
  
"Usagi... Usagi wake up," said Daemon. Usagi slowly came around.  
"What happened, Where am I?" she asked. "THE SENSHI! WHERE ARE THEY!   
ARE THEY ALL RIGHT!" She tried to jump up but Daemon held her down.   
"Usagi, they are fine. Their back where the battle took place.   
Don't worry, their safe. Your shoulders wounded bad, we need to take   
you to the hospital. Others are already attending to your friends,   
they detransformed after they fainted. We thought it best to bring you   
away in case you detransform in front of the paramedics." Usagi froze.   
She reached up and pulled off his mask, he let her.   
Usagi gasped, "Prince Dracon!"   
"So you remember. My earth name is Daemon, Usagi," he said.   
"What's going on," she asked looking at the others.   
"Aethus is still alive, he has gained power," explained Stephen.   
"Usagi, you must listen," said Daemon. "Aethus will get his son,   
together they will go after you. You must act with caution around Endymion,   
he can't be trusted."   
"No, I know he's done some bad things, but I love him. I know he loves   
me," interrupted Usagi.  
"Usagi, that may be true but Aethus will turn him against you. Promise   
me you will be careful," pleaded Daemon.  
"I can't..." began Usagi.   
"Serenity, promise me!"   
"All right, I promise," she said.   
"Come on, you're weak. That ogre took some of your energy, we need to get   
you to a hospital," said Daemon.   
"Daemon, take the car. We'll take a cab to the apartments and meet you   
later," suggested Stephen.   
"Thank you Stephen," said Daemon.   
  
The knights left, leaving the two alone. They both detransformed,   
Usagi a lot weaker because her sailor moon form gave her strength.  
She was so weak she couldn't stand up. Daemon carried her to the car and   
buckled her in the front seat. He quickly got in the drivers side and   
drove to the hospital.   
  
They finally reached the hospital in about 15 minutes. Usagi was so   
drained of energy, so lifeless, that he had to carry her in. It was only   
than that he noticed a deep cut on his arm, by his shoulder.   
'Must of got it when I took the princess to safety,' he thought.   
The doctors immediately took care of Usagi, and a nurse took care of   
Daemons wound. He was in the waiting room. It had already been a hour,   
a whole hour! Daemon was pacing the room, he couldn't stand it! He   
couldn't leave until he knew she was all right. Finally a doctor came in.   
"How is she?" asked Daemon. The doctor shook his head,  
"She's in bad shape, it's like she had the energy sucked right out of   
her. She's lost a lot of blood, she needs more."   
"Than why don't you do a transfer!" demanded Daemon.   
"We don't have nearly enough, we are low on blood as it is of all   
types all over the city. There's been a lot of people being injured,   
a lot needed blood transfers, to many. She's also got a rare type, O-."   
Daemon was shocked "...So am I." The doctor looked surprised.   
"How rare! Are you willing to give her a large amount?"  
"Yes, I'll do anything to save her," Daemon replied immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Negaverse   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mamoru stood in the negaverse lair. A general named Demoness had brought   
him here and told him his father was back. He was glad.  
  
"Endymion! My son, you've grown so much!" said Aethus as he entered  
the dark throne room. They were in Illusion, where the old Earth palace was.  
Aethus was dressed in pure black, looking like a king.   
"Please son, your prince form," he said.  
Mamori quickly transformed into Prince Endymion, warrior and Prince of   
Earth, the heir to the throne.  
"It's good to see you again father. Do you have a new plan?" asked Endymion.  
"Yes, it's time we kill that moon brat of a princess," said Aethus.   
Endymion felt a hatred of her for his mothers death, but yet he had grown   
to love her. 'How can this be?' thought Endymion. 'I can't both hate and   
love her, can I?'  
"Is there anything wrong Endymion?" asked Aethus.  
"No father, everything is fine," he lied. He couldn't let his   
father know that he has grown to love the very princess he had hated and   
sworn to kill all his life.  
  
**************************************************************************  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please  
send any responses or thoughts to me at Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com, thanks!  



	3. Chapter 2

Love and Destiny Chapter 2 (PG13) by Sailor Draco  
  
***************************************************************************  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko Takeuchi's characters. I am   
making no money for this story so I am not taking any away from Naoko   
Takeuchi or anyone else, so please be civilized and don't sue me.  
***************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Hospital   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Daemon sat on a chair next to Usagi's bed. He was dizzy from giving all   
that blood, but he didn't want to leave her yet, not until he knew for sure  
that she was all right. Usagi slowly began to open her eyes.   
"Where am I?" she asked softly. Daemon jolted up.  
"You're finally awake Princess. We are at the hospital. You're in   
bad shape, the doctors said you will have to stay here for at  
least a week and a half," said Daemon.  
"Where are they senshi?" asked a worried Serena.  
"Don't worry, they're here. They can all leave tomorrow," answered   
Daemon. He laughed a little, "It took ten nurses to stop your friend Rei   
from coming to see you!"  
  
Usagi laughed a little then sighed with relief. Then she started to   
tense up again as she realized something, "Why didn't Mamoru come and help   
us?" Daemon frowned.   
"Princess you must be careful. He will try to kill you. His hatred   
shall surpass his love for you. You must be cautious around him and not   
let him know that you have regained your memories. If he finds out he   
shall try even harder to kill you."  
"I understand this," said Usagi, a tear sliding down her cheek.   
"It's just so hard, I love him. I can't let that feeling go."  
"I know it's hard..." began Daemon but he was interrupted by Usagi.  
"How could you possibly understand!" she cried, tears running down her   
cheeks.  
"I understand better than you will ever know!" shouted Daemon. "I love   
you, I always have, but you chose Endymion. I have had to live with that   
for centuries. It is impossible to let that feeling go."  
  
Usagi was shocked. 'He really does love me!' she thought. Back in the   
silver millennium she knew he loved her, he had even courted her, but she   
never imagined he loved her this much. To never forget her over the   
centuries, to never find someone else.   
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"Me too," he said. "I really should be going, my generals will be   
worried about me." He headed towards the door.  
"Wait!" exclaimed Usagi. "How will I find you again?"  
Daemon stopped in the door way. Without turning around he said,   
"I'm at the green hill apartments, third floor, room number 147."   
Than he walked out. Usagi laid back down, 'Makoto lives in those apartments   
on the third floor!' she thought. Just than the doctor came in.  
"Your finally awake," the Doctor said. "You're very lucky to be alive.   
If not for that young man you might not be here."  
"Daemon?! What do you mean?" asked Usagi puzzled.  
"Yes, that's him. You lost a lot of blood and we didn't have enough.   
He had the same blood type so he gave you some of his own. You should be   
very thankful."  
"I am," whispered Usagi. "I am." The doctor quickly checked her over   
to make sure everything was still in order than left.  
  
Usagi looked down at the iv in her arm. 'He truly loves me,' she   
thought. 'So much blood! He must be dizzy!' Usagi buried her face in   
her pillow, what was she to do? She realized she did care for Daemon,   
but what about Mamoru? 'Will he really try to kill me?' she thought.   
"Oh mother, father, what am I to do?" she whispered as she cried. "What am   
I to do?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Apartment   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Daemon finally made it to the apartments. He opened the door and found,   
as he expected, all three of his generals and friends.  
"So how did it go?" asked Stephen.  
"She was in bad shape, nearly fainted when she detransformed. Got her   
to the hospital just in time. She'll be out in about a week and a half,"   
answered Daemon. They all knew of his cursed love for the beloved moon  
princess. Back in the silver millennium they had all been good friends.  
Some of them even had loves of their own. They called Daemon's love a   
curse because he loved the Princess so much, but she had another Prince,   
Prince Endymion. Daemon never fell in love with anyone else.   
  
"What happened?" asked Jason pointing the bandage on Daemon's arm where   
they had taken the blood. Daemon sat down in a chair, still dizzy from   
giving all that blood.  
"The Princess lost a lot of blood. The hospital didn't have enough and   
we are the same type," explained Daemon.  
"But you hate needles! It's your one weakness," exclaimed Calvin.  
"What was I to do, just let her die?!" Shouted Daemon. "I'm sorry.   
I'm just not feeling will after giving all that blood."  
"We understand," said Jason. "We'll let you get some rest."   
With that Calvin and Jason went downstairs to their own two bedroom  
apartment.  
  
"You know he's wrong. That's not your only weakness," said Stephen   
handing Daemon a glass of juice. "Your greatest weakness is the Moon   
Princess." Daemon and Stephen had grown up together, they are best friends.   
Always have been, even back in the silver millennium. They shared   
everything with each other, no secrets, like brothers.  
"Yes I know. She's still as beautiful as I remember," replied Daemon.  
"Yes and still taken. You have to remember that, she still loves him,"   
reminded Stephen.  
"And he is still trying to kill her. Endymion's father is back, you can   
be sure that the two have joined up by now. If not than Endymion would   
have been at that battle," said Daemon.  
"Yes, we will have to keep a close eye on her, make sure that he doesn't   
try to kill her any time soon," replied Stephen.  
Stephen noticed his friend flinch when his wounded arm brushed up against  
the chair where the back and armrest met.  
"What happened to your arm?" asked Stephen.  
"Nothing, just a wound from our battle with the ogre," said Daemon,   
brushing it aside as nothing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Negaverse  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryos laughed evil while placing what looked like a misty crystal ball on  
the table. Demoness came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his   
waist. "What's so funny lover?" she asked. Ryos turned around and kissed   
her. "The youma I had Chaos make just sucked the powerful energy out of  
the senshi and the Princess. Best of all Prince Dracon showed up with  
his generals and the ogre managed to slice Dracon's arm with a poisoned  
dagger. It's incredibly slow, but deadly and untraceable. The fools will  
never know what hit him!" explained Ryos.  
"Well that's one problem dealt with," laughed Demoness.  
"Did you find the Prince?" asked Ryos.  
"Yes, he's already spoken with the king. He has regained all of his  
memories from the past and is going to help us with our mission to wipe  
out the moon family once and for all," replied Demoness.  
"Let's go for a walk," said Demoness.  
"Anything you want angel," he replied.  
Together the two took a walk in the old rose garden, hand in hand. This  
was the very rose garden that Prince Endymion's mother and Princess  
Serenity's father were murdered in, for this place, the same that Queen  
Beryl herself once used, was indeed the old Palace of earth where Aethus  
ruled and where the Prince grew up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Shrine  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day all the scouts were at Rei's temple, except for Usagi who   
was still in the hospital for another five days. Rei had pretty much   
healed, only a few scars, Ami had a bandage over her cut arm. Makoto showed   
up with a pink cast on her broken wrist. Minako had crutches, her burned   
ankle wrapped up nicely in bandages.   
  
"We still have to figure out who sent that disgusting ogre and why,"   
said Minako.  
"Remember that ogre kept talking about this king and his son, he said   
they wanted to eliminate the moon family," reminded Ami.  
"Who could this Earth King be?" Poundered Luna (Artemis and herself had not   
been in the battle).   
"The Earth king of the Silver Millennium died ages ago. So that leaves   
Darien but he doesn't have a son and he would never willingly betray   
Usagi."  
"Luna, are you sure he's dead?" Asked Rei.  
"Well," said Luna, a sweat drop on her head. "Umm..."  
Artemis quickly continued seeing Luna didn't know what to say. "We never   
actually knew or heard of his death for the moon kingdom fell before his   
death. Since that was over a thousand years ago we assume he must be   
dead."  
"But you have no way of knowing for sure?" pressed Rei.  
"Well... no..." said Luna.  
"Rei what are you getting at?" asked Makoto.  
  
Rei quickly told them what Usagi had told her about the flash backs,   
of her fathers death and seeing Prince Endymions mother killed, seeing   
him swear to get revenge by killing her, and finally how Soltars whole   
death was planed by King Aethus. Luna and the others were shocked.   
"I never would have guessed it," said a very shocked Luna. "And all this   
time she never said a word about that part of the flashbacks..."  
"It's all right Luna," said a concerned Artemis. "There was no way anyone   
could have known."   
"What about this other suitor... Dracon?" asked Ami.  
"Will he was a Prince from one of the suns moons..." began Artemis.  
"The sun has a moon?" Asked a confused Minako.  
"Yes, three. They are hidden by the suns bright rays so you can't see   
them," explained Luna.  
"Anyway he truly loved Usagi with all his heart, he was heartbroken when   
Queen Serenity choose Endymion, but he accepted it. You see a alliance   
was already formed with the sun and its moons back when Soltar married   
Queen Serenity. However there was no alliance between the moon and the   
earth, that alliance was greatly needed. The only way to get it was through   
the marriage," continued Artemis. "If the conditions were otherwise Queen   
Serenity would probably have chosen Dracon."  
"Wow, the poor guy," said Makoto.  
"Guys maybe it is King Aethus," said Rei. "Maybe he didn't die after all.   
And as you have noticed Darien wasn't at that last fight. He is always   
there!"  
"What are you getting at Rei?" asked Minako.  
"What I'm trying to say is that King Aethus is back. Mamoru has probably   
gained all his memories back and his old hatred. They may try to kill   
Usagi. We need to keep close watch on her and make sure she's never   
alone with him until we know for sure he's back on the good side," stated   
Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto stood outside her apartment door, a bag of groceries in her good arm,   
her key in the hand with the cast. "Stupid key!" She grunted in   
frustration as she attempted to unlock the door with a broken wrist while   
holding the bag of groceries.  
"Let me help you," said a male voice from behind her. He had sleek black  
hair and deep emerald eyes. He was about eight inches taller then Lita.   
'He doesn't look anything like my old boyfriend! He makes Freddie look   
worse than that ogre!' she thought.He took the key and opened the door than   
gave it back to her.  
"Thank you," she managed to say, still in awe at his beauty. He started   
to walk back down the hall.  
"WAIT!" shouted Makoto. He stopped and turned around to face her.  
"Won't you please come in and have some tea? As a show of thanks?" She   
asked.  
"No, I couldn't..." he began but Makoto interrupted him.  
"Please, it's alright, really."   
He eventually said yes after some pleading from Makoto. Makoto motioned for   
him to sit down at the kitchen table. She quickly fixed the tea, even with  
a broken wrist couldn't stop her in the kitchen!   
"My name is Makoto," she said.   
'So that's the name of the beautiful Sailor Jupiter,' thought Stephen.   
"I'm Stephen. Nice place, so I guess your parents are at work?" he said   
trying to make conversation.  
"No..." Makoto said sadly. "They died in a plane crash a while back.   
I've been living on my own since."  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't be. It's alright, really. It happened a long time ago," assured   
Makoto. "So I haven't seen you around before."  
"Yeah, I just moved here with a couple of my friends from America. My   
apartment is just a little ways down the hall."  
"Really, America? I've never been outside Japan myself. Well actually   
I did take a trip up north once," she said thinking about the battle with   
Beryl in the North pole.  
"Yeah, it's a nice place," he said. They began talking on and on, it   
seems they had a lot in common.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Love and Destiny Chapter 3 (PG13) by Sailor Draco  
  
Small note:  
The senshi's injuries have pretty much healed by this time, Makoto's wrist  
is still a little sore and fragile, but no cast needed, same with Minako's  
ankle. She no longer needs crutches but has to be careful still that  
she doesn't case any further injury.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was finally out of the hospital. She was glad to be  
back outside in the fresh air but you would never guess that   
from the look on her face. So much was going on, she didn't   
know what to do. And of course it seemed the senshi would never   
leave her alone. Sure they were concerned, but what Usagi wanted   
was to be alone with her thoughts, to think about the two Prince's   
she had fallen in love it, what to do. Well, she couldn't think about  
that now, there was a senshi meeting and if she didn't show then the   
other senshi would must likely have a heart attack from worrying about   
her.   
  
Minako gasped, "Usagi, you're here on time!" Ami and Rei turned to   
look at Usagi, as shocked as she was. "What?" asked Usagi. "Can't  
I be on time?" The senshi just slowly shocked their head yes, still a   
little shocked she wasn't late as usual. "Where's Makoto?" she asked.  
"Don't know," said Rei.  
"Ah, you know Makoto. She probably meet some cute guy," said Minako.  
"Minako I don't think she would hold up a important senshi meeting just  
because she meet a poor guy," said Ami. Rei and Minako sighed. "Poor Ami."  
Makoto suddenly walked in, a dazed look in her eyes. 'I knew it!' thought  
Minako. 'She did meet a cute guy! It's not fair, she gets all the luck!'  
"Sorry I'm late," said Makoto. "But you won't believe the gorgeous man I   
meet!"   
"Makoto!" exclaimed everyone but Usagi with a huge sweet drop on them.   
"Let me guess, he looks like your old boyfriend!" said Minako.  
Makoto blushed, "No, why would I want someone who looks like Freddie?"   
Everyone sighed and decided to give up. "What's wrong Usagi?" asked Makoto  
seeing the sad look in her face. She could see her friends' thoughts  
were obviously in another place. "Nothing... I'm fine," replied   
Usagi. Her friends could tell she didn't want to talk about what was   
troubling her so they decided to start the meeting.   
"So far they have been no more youma attacks," said Luna.   
"And we still don't have a clue who this Gold and Silver Knight is," said  
Makoto.  
"I know..." said Usagi. They all stared at her in surprise. "He's   
Prince Dracon. He saved my life."  
"What do you mean Usagi?" asked Rei gently.  
"The ogre was draining my power, he saved me. He brought me to the   
hospital himself. He said Aethus is back in power. We need to be on   
guard, we can't let him win."  
"Wow," said Minako. The meeting went on, the senshi continued talking,  
but Usagi wasn't paying attention anymore. All she could think about was  
Daemon. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to talk to him. She got  
up and made her way to the temple door.   
"Where are you going Usagi, the meetings not over?" asked Luna.  
"Mom wanted me stop by today, she's still worried about me. She doesn't   
think I've fully recovered," lied Usagi. "I'll see you guys later."  
Luna started to go after her but Rei stopped her.   
"Luna, I think she just wants some time by herself," said Rei.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Apartments  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi slowly made her way down the hall. She wasn't sure what she was  
going to say, but she had to see him. Finally she reached the room,  
Apt# 147. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Slowly it   
opened and Daemon was standing there. "Hello," whispered Usagi. Daemon   
looked at her for a moment. "Come in," he said. Usagi looked around. It  
was a good sized apartment, two bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen, a living   
room. Similar to Makoto's except a little bigger and two bedroom. Daemon  
motioned for Usagi to sit down so she did.   
"So just how powerful are they?" she asked not knowing what else to say.  
"Their power is unimaginable. You and the other senshi won't be able to  
defeat them on your own," answered Daemon.   
"That's what I thought," sighed Usagi. "Look, I came to ask you and   
your generals to join us. Maybe together we can defeat them."  
"You really mean that?" asked Daemon.  
"Yes," said Usagi.  
  
Daemon sat on the couch beside her, she felt a warmth grow inside her.   
Every time she was around him she felt like she was falling in love all  
over again, except she kept thinking back to Mamoru. What about him?  
She felt more with Daemon then she ever did with Mamoru, but how was that  
possible? she asked herself. She tried to push those thoughts to the   
back of her mind, but still noted them so she could recall them later.  
Right now she had to focus on the future of this world. She would do   
anything to protect this world even if it meant destroying Mamoru, or   
giving her own life. Together they worked out a plan of when the knights   
would join the senshi. At the next youma attack the knights would stay   
around at the end instead of disappearing as the usually did and she would   
introduce them to the senshi. Their only hope of saving this world was to   
work together, even if it meant experiencing these feelings about Daemon   
that she didn't want to face.   
  
When she finally left and was walking down the hall and nearly at   
Makoto's door she noticed her brunette friend walking down the hall with  
a tall man with black hair and green eyes. She quickly found a hiding   
place and then gasped, it was Stephen! So he's the man Makoto is after!   
Usagi couldn't believe it. But it actually made sense, from what she   
remembered in the moon kingdom the two actually had a lot in common.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephen entered his apartment. He noted two glasses on the table, someone  
else had been here. Then he noticed the slightly dazed look in his best  
friend's eyes when he entered the room and he realized it was the Moon   
Princess who had been here.   
"So what happened?" asked Stephen.  
"We agreed to join forces. After the next attack we reveal ourselves to   
them," answered Daemon.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Stephen.  
"This is one war they can't win on their own. They need our help," Daemon.   
"Despite your love for her you're still going to help her save her prince?"  
A flash of anger flickered in Daemon's eye, Stephen knew he was on   
dangerous ground.   
"I'm sorry," said Stephen.   
"It's all right," replied Daemon. "I know she has someone but it makes me   
so mad when I think of what she told me, what he's done. I don't think he  
realizes how lucky he is."  
  
They were quite for a long moment before Daemon spoke up.  
"So what are you doing dating the Jupiter Princess?" asked Daemon.  
A smirk crossed Stephens' face. "So you noticed."  
"You're going to get into trouble again or have you forgotten what   
happened back in the silver millennium?" asked Daemon with a smile.  
"I haven't forgotten. She's even more beautiful then I remembered."  
"She doesn't remember, does she?"   
Stephen sighed, "No, she doesn't."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto couldn't believe her luck in meeting such a perfect guy. She couldn't  
help but feel as if she had meet him somewhere before, but she knew she   
hadn't. She was so excited about tomorrow's date that she could barely  
sleep. But once she did she had a wonderful dream that left her   
puzzled.   
  
She was on Jupiter, wearing a velvet green dress with two straps on both  
of her shoulders, and her green choker. Her hair was up in her usual  
tom-boyish style. She was waiting on the small balcony in her room where   
she could smell the sweet pink roses from the garden. It was on the   
first floor, the balcony leading to a path from the garden. She was   
reliving a part of her past. She heard foot steps coming down the garden   
path, joy overfilled her. Her knight was coming. Sure enough there he   
was, finally at her side again.   
"Did you miss me Princess?" he asked.  
"Of course, I always do," she answered.   
The knight leaned in and kissed her.   
"You get more beautiful every time I see you," he said. Makoto blushed.  
He took out a box from his pockets and opened it revealing a pair of rose   
earrings.  
"There beautiful!" exclaimed Makoto.  
"I thought you would like them," said the knight, a smile on his face.   
"I got them on my last trip to earth, I thought they would suit your   
beauty."  
He took them from the box and put them on her ears.   
"I'll wear them always," said Makoto. "You're going to be staying for a   
while, aren't you?"   
"Yes," said the knight seeing the hope in Makoto's eyes. "I made sure I   
was reassigned here for a while, just for you." A smile light up Makoto's  
face. They had been in love for a year now, but he was reassigned  
many times to the Earth and the Moon that there were some weeks, sometimes   
a whole month, that she didn't see him at all. When the days were like  
that she would always get a letter. Of course her parents and the court   
knew nothing about him, not even her friends knew about it save for Minako.  
She was so happy he would be staying on Jupiter for a while. Suddenly   
comets flew across the sky.  
"Wow, look at that. Must be a meteor shower near by," said Makoto in awe.   
"It's so beautiful." The lovers looked at the sky together, watching its   
beauty. It was getting late, nearly time for the knight to leave his   
Princess for the night. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss,   
which she returned, neither one wanting to leave the other... so they   
didn't. They spent the night in her rooms, in each others arms under  
the shooting stars.  
  
Makoto shot up out of bed, her heart racing. She couldn't believe it. She  
never had any idea that she had a true love in her past, a lover. 'But why  
am I remembering these things now?' she asked. 'And why can't I remember   
what he looks like?' The feelings she felt with the knight were almost   
like what she felt when she was around Stephen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Usagi  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night the young Moon Princess couldn't sleep either. She kept   
thinking back to her conversation with Daemon. She couldn't believe she  
told him all that she did, but then again he was easy to talk too. It   
just came pouring out. She told him about when queen Beryl brain washed  
him and all she went through then, how she almost lost him. The time when  
he had the nightmares from the future and broke up with her, how she felt  
then. Everything she had ever wanted to say but didn't came gushing  
out like moon beams in the darkest of night. She felt something more   
with Daemon than she had ever felt with Mamoru before and that scared her.   
Luna had asked her what was wrong when she saw her princess was restless   
but Usagi wouldn't give her a answer. Luna began feeling distant, Usagi  
had never kept anything that had bothered her so inside her without telling  
her beloved guardian Luna. But Luna saw and feared that the day had come  
that the Princess had out grown the need to pour her feelings out to her,  
that she wasn't as needed anymore; for the princess was not a young   
teenager anymore bubbling with unknown emotions and happenings, but has  
nearly fully blossomed into a young woman who needed something more, who   
needed someone to love her the way Luna thought only Mamoru could. Luna   
began to wonder if she and the Queen could have been wrong when they   
decided the young Princess Serenity's future husband. Maybe she would have  
been happier with Daemon, maybe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi called a senshi meeting, having the meeting at her apartment. She   
realized that Mamoru knew about the meetings at Rei's temple and could  
easily attack them there during one of those meetings. It was about   
two hours before sunset, Makoto couldn't make it because she had a date with  
Stephen.   
"What's wrong Usagi? Why have the meeting here?" asked Minako.  
"Because guys, Mamoru knows about the shrine and that our senshi meetings  
are held there. We have to be more careful. He knows where each of us  
live, he could attack any one of us at any moment. We need to focus on   
what we need to do and that's stopping Adeus and Endymion," said Usagi.  
The others were a little shocked, they weren't use to hearing their leader  
talk like that. She didn't do it often but when she was this serious they  
knew she meant it, and was usually right.  
"You're right Usagi," said Ami. "Do you have a plan?"  
"Yes, I do." Usagi.  
The plan was to split up and patrol Tokyo. Daemon knew of the plan already,  
Usagi thought it was a good idea if he knew what they were doing incase   
they needed his help. Sailor Mercury and Venus would go to the west side   
of the city looking for signs of the negaverse and their attacks, Sailor  
Moon and Mars would go to the east of the city doing the same. They never  
would have guessed what was about to happen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Unsuspecting Events  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto and Stephen were having a great time at the restaurant. Stephen was  
so happy to be back with his Princess, even if she didn't really remember  
him, the important thing is she still loved him. Makoto kept thinking about  
the dream and wondering if Stephen was the knight, then talking herself out  
of it. They were having a great time and she didn't want to think about  
that now.  
  
*******  
  
It was all quite in the alley, and that worried Minako. When you're in a big  
city like Tokyo and you don't hear any noise at all, no cat or dog howling,  
no car nearby, no noisy neighbors television, when all you could hear was  
the tap of your heals as you walked down the street, there was something  
wrong. Ami told her to stop worrying, she had scanned the area with her  
computer and it came up clean. 'But there are some things that have a way   
of hiding from anything and everything,' Minako thought. Little did she know  
she was right. As if in response to her thoughts a hatchet was thrown in   
her direction, luckily she heard it passing in the air and jumped out of   
the way, but not completely in time. The sharpest edge of the dagger made   
a nice slice through her Sailor Fuku and through her side, landing firmly   
in the gravel street. She cried in pain as the blood dripped from her   
wound and on to the precious Earth below. Ami spun around, seeing her   
wounded friend, spread her Mercury bubbles every where so the youma   
wouldn't be able to see them in the mist. "It burns like hell!" cursed   
Minako. "Mercury! Don't worry about me, watch out for the monster!"  
"She's right you know. This mist won't work against me, not against a   
creature of the Earth, silly girls," said the creature. Suddenly the mist   
separated revealing a ugly elf about three foot high with a sack full of   
arrows and a bow. He raised his hand and the hatchet flew up off the   
ground and landed handle first in the elf's hand, leaving him unharmed.   
"No way! First a ogre now a elf!" exclaimed a annoyed Venus. "Why  
can't they all be weird monsters that look like they came out of the  
twilight zone, just like they use to! At least those didn't try to stab   
you in the back without some how letting you know their there!" Minako   
knew she was wounded badly, but she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't give  
that evil creature any advantage if she could help it.  
  
"Don't worry Venus, I'll take care of this one. Aqua Rhapsody!" Her  
mountain of ice came pouring out straight at the elf, it looked like he   
would become a ice sculpture. He laughed that annoying sinister laugh  
that evil guys always use before they do something deceitful and motioned   
his hand upwards. With his hand came literally a wall of dirt that blocked   
off the ice. Venus knew she had to call the other senshi for help, other   
wise they didn't stand a chance of surviving. She summoned her   
communicator and began frantically calling the senshi. "Senshi! We need   
help, and fast! We're in a alley in 64th street, against a elf with   
strange earth powers!" She was getting dizzy, her leg going numb, her   
vision becoming blurry. She suddenly realized it, that evil son of B***h   
put something on the blade of the hatchet! "I... I..." she started her   
voice growing softer. "I think he poisoned me..."  
*********  
Sailor Moon's and Mars communicators went off, quickly they took them out,  
answering the call. Sailor Moon gasped seeing a weary Venus.  
"Senshi! We need help, and fast! We're in a alley in 64th street, against   
a elf with strange earth powers!" There was a log pause.  
"Venus! What is it? Damn it, can't you hear me! Minako!" Shouted Rei.  
Venus's picture started to fade out, "Look, part of her communicator must   
be broken, we're lucky we are getting this message at all," Sailor Moon.   
Minako's voice began to come through again "I... I..." she started her voice   
growing softer. "I think he poisoned me..." Then the picture went out.   
Usagi shouted at it but knew it was no use. Venus's communicator had   
obviously just went out. The two senshi began running to the scene, to   
help their friends and fellow Sailor Senshi before it was too late.  
**************  
Makoto and Stephen had just got out of the restaurant, laughing and having a  
wonderful time. 'Things couldn't get any better,' Makoto thought. Just then  
her communicator went off. Before she could do anything Minako's voice came,  
sounding desperate. Makoto heard the pleading and fear in Minako's voice,   
something she had never heard before in her entire life, and thought she   
never would. She instantly took the communicator out. Her face went   
ghostly pale as Minako's last words came through. She suddenly remembered  
Stephen, how could she forget? She looked towards him, not knowing what to  
say, how to explain this. Luckily she didn't have to.   
"Come on Sailor Jupiter, your friends need your help," he said. Makoto  
was shocked once again. "Come on, there's no time to waste, I'll explain  
to you later how I know!" She nodded, knowing he was right and quickly   
transformed. Then to her amazement he transformed in front of her also,  
turning into the Emerald Knight. "I told you I'll explain later," he said  
again seeing the confused look in her eye. Once again she nodded, her   
mouth not being able to corporate and form any words. 'I was right!' She  
thought, 'He is my Knight!' She quickly pushed those thoughts away as they  
ran to 64th street. She knew Minako was seriously injured, other wise she  
would never have sounded so helpless and afraid.   
  
When they got there Mercury was on the ground, Venus was barely standing,  
trying to use her love chain against the elf, her last resort, but it   
didn't work and she soon fell to the ground, unconscious. Sailor Moon and  
Sailor Mars had also just arrived and nearly screamed in horror as they saw   
two of their friends on the ground, looking dead. A look of terror and   
anger filled Sailor Moons face.   
"You shall pay for what you have done to my friends. You are truly evil,  
and in the name of the moon, I swear, I'll kill you you ugly bastard!" And  
with that she took out her scepter, using it full force, but suddenly the   
elf was gone, he had disapered!   
"Sorry miss Moon but you are mistaken. We earth dwellers are not evil,  
we existed here long before you planetary brats ever came here. The earth  
has always been evil, but when you came you brought even more of it with   
you, after the power of your crystal. NOW DIE!" said the voice, coming   
from nowhere. All of a sudden there was a huge blast of brilliant light,   
energy, coming straight at them. Fierce wind following, hurting their   
skin, their eyes. The energy blast was like fire, it blew all of them back  
and began to burn their flesh.   
  
"NO!" Shouted Sailor Moon as Mars was blown back, pounded into the wall,  
then her. Jupiter landed on the ground after sliding a good four feet, the   
energy blast still going. Stephen put himself in front of her to help   
protect her. They were all like a rat in a trap, no place to run. All of   
the sudden there was a huge blast of pure, white energy coming from the   
other direction, counteracting the evil nega-energy. It was Prince Dracon,  
and the rest of his generals. There was a moan from the ugly elf as he   
suddenly reappeared in front of them, he obviously couldn't keep up the  
invisibility act anymore. Daemon helped Usagi up, the pride full Sailor  
Mars had gotten up on her own. Sailor Mercury had finally come back into  
consciousness, but alas, Sailor Venus was still out cold.   
"Be careful you guys, he has darts dipped in sleeping potion!" warned   
intelligent Mercury.   
"Back off Elf, unless you want to be destroyed," said Prince Dracon.   
"Now why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?" ask the Elf  
sarcastically. "Especially when the Prince himself is here to personally  
finish you all."   
  
All of a sudden the wind started to howl again and when it stopped Prince   
Endymion stood there. Usagi was shocked, she hadn't seen Mamoru since   
this whole thing began. But she knew this was not her Mamoru, not her   
Prince. He had changed greatly, he wasn't like he was before this ordeal.  
A single tear slide down her cheek.   
"What do you want Endymion?" she asked in a neutral voice.  
"Surrender Princess, or I shall take you by force," he replied simply.   
"No one's taking her anywhere," said Knight Dracon. "Leave her alone   
Endymion, you have caused her enough pain already."  
"Well, what do we have hear? Prince Dracon it's been a while," said   
Endymion. "Still jealous I see. Get out of the way or I will kill you."  
"You lay one hand on her and I swear I will kill you myself," replied   
Prince Dracon.   
"We'll see about that," Endymion. With that the battle had begun. But   
who would win is uncertain, as is who the Princess truly loves, and how  
Makoto will react when she remembers everything about her past, everything   
about her and Stephen.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Please tell me what you though by emailing me at  
Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Love and Destiny Chapter 4 (PG13) by Sailor Draco  
Please email all comments or flames to me at   
Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
  
Hi people, I want to get some things straight that I forgot to mention  
before. The story takes place just shortly before Chibi-Usa is born. The   
senshi are around 18 years old and Usagi and Minako are living on there   
own. Ami is still living with her mother since she is studying to become   
a doctor and her mother is one. Rei of course is still at the temple.   
And please, keep in mind I haven't seen the Stars series so some things   
might not be totally accurate. Other than that I'm sure you'll enjoy the   
story. And please send any feed back you have to me, thanks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Endymion lifted up his hand and there appeared one of those black   
transportation holes that negaverse guys always come in and out of and   
there appeared what seemed like hundreds of grotesque looking goblins. They   
went after the Sailor Senshi and the knights immediately, leaving Sailor   
Moon and Prince Dracon alone. Prince Dracon drew his sword, so did Endymion.   
They charged at each other, the clanging of their swords filling the air,   
the sounds of metal against metal, sword against sword. Sailor Moon   
watched in horror as her friends battled the goblins, as Prince Dracon   
battled Endymion. The goblins were small and didn't look like they could  
cause much damage besides breaking a mirror but they possessed the powers to  
shot nega-energy from their hands along with tiny dart like arrows. They  
did seem weak against fire though as Mars continued to fry the ugly beast.  
Sailor Jupiter kept using her Jupiter Oak Revolution and Sparkling Wide  
Pressure attacks, Stephen not far from her side. Mercury was defending   
herself and, as usual, trying to find a way to defeat these ugly things.  
Sailor Moon ran to the unconscious Sailor Venus. She was relieved to see  
her friend still breathing.   
  
Perhaps one of the most fiercest battles Usagi had every seen was that   
between Prince Dracon and Prince Endymion. They were both equally skilled  
with the sword. Endymion thrusted his sword at Dracon's left shoulder,  
Dracon blocked it and tried to slice Endymion in half at the waist,  
Endymion jumped away. On it went, it seemed neither one would ever win.   
Suddenly Endymion saw a opening and thrust the sword right through Dracon's  
lower chest. Dracon froze, his sword fell from his hand and clattered to  
the ground. Usagi looked at them, a horrified look on her face. She   
couldn't believe it, she had never seen Endymion kill anyone before!   
A smile spread through Endymions face as he pulled out the sword, streams  
of violet, crimson blood poured from the wound, the same left on Endymion's  
sword. Dracon fell forward, appearing dead on the street.  
Suddenly she heard a pain staking scream   
"DRACON!" shouted Usagi. All of a sudden Endymion appeared right in   
front of her and grabbed her wrist.   
"Let me go Mamoru," she said.  
"No princess, you are coming with me," Endymion.  
"What's wrong with you? Don't you love me anymore?" she asked.  
"No, I never did. You should have figured that out by now," he said after  
a moment of hesitation.  
"Why did you kill him! WHY!" she shouted.  
Endymion didn't say anything, instead he slapped Sailor Moon clear across  
the face. She was shocked, tears began to slide down her aching face. No  
one could help her for they were fighting for their lives against the   
goblins. She was on her own, or so she thought. All of a sudden there   
came a voice from the darkness where Dracon had fallen.   
"Get your hand OFF OF HER!" A figure began to come out of the darkness,  
it was Dracon! He had one hand over his wound, his sword in the other.   
His face was pale from the loss of blood, he was moving slowly, but he  
was still alive! He raised the hand with the sword in it and pointed  
the sword straight up at the sky. He shouted "SOLAR SUN POWER!" There  
was light so bright that it matched that of the sun, everyone covered their  
eyes, the goblins ran away, disappearing as fast as the had appeared. It   
was powerful, maybe ever more so than the Silver Crystal. Endymion   
screamed in pain as the light penetrated his skin, and with that he  
released the ultimate blast of nega-energy. It hit Dracon and forced  
him back, his light disappearing once again. The ground beneath them   
began to crumble, the buildings themselves beginning to crack. Everyone   
braced themselves, tried to shield themselves from the pain of the blast.   
Suddenly a bright light shown through the darkness, the Silver Imperial   
Crystal. Sailor Moon knew she had to use it if she were to save their   
lives. It began to drive the evil energy back.   
"NO SAILOR MOON!" Shouted Sailor Mars.  
"DON'T USE THE CRYSTAL!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter.  
"IT'LL DRAIN YOUR LIFE FORCE!" Shouted Ami.  
She didn't care, she wasn't listening. She wasn't going to let her friends  
die, not the ones she loved and cared about. "Usagi, this won't stop me!"  
said Endymion. He countered it with his own crystal, the Golden Crystal of  
earth (remember, they used the golden crystal in Sailor Moon SuperS). "I  
won't let you win Endymion, I won't let you take anything or anyone else  
from me," she said. Crystal against crystal, light against dark.   
Sailor Moon could feel herself weaken, her life force draining away. "I   
will kill you if I have to Usagi, give up now," Endymion.   
  
She would never give up, along as she had strength and the will to keep   
going. Her friends knew she wouldn't give up, there was no talking her out  
of it. Tears slide down their cheeks as they all gave one final plead.   
Stephen put his arms around Jupiter, protecting her from the fierce wind   
and power. She looked up at him, tears in her face, looking at him   
gratefully. He only held her tighter, feeling weak as she did because he   
couldn't do anything about it. A force came through the light of the  
crystals, it was Prince Dracon once again, looking like a ghost.   
"Don't do it Usagi, don't use all your life force," he said. A tear slide  
down her cheek as she struggled to keep the crystal going. She knew she   
couldn't keep it up for long, she would die soon. But then again she had   
been lucky before, maybe she would again.  
"I have to Dracon, I can't let evil win this earth," she said.  
"Princess, it was evil to begin with. You can't stop it all. You can't   
help fight the evil at all if you're dead!" said Prince Dracon.  
"I have to stop him Dracon, I'm sorry," she said, a tear sliding down her  
cheek. She screamed as she summoned the full force of the crystal, the   
immense power shaking her body, rattling her bones, rapidly draining her  
life away. She had transformed into Princess Serenity once again, but even  
in that form the power was too much for her. "I'm sorry," she said. The   
ground around them shook, the buildings began to tumble, the senshi   
screamed in terror. Jason grabbed the unconscious Sailor Venus before a   
huge chunk of a building fell where she laid, Stephen holding tight to his   
own Princess. "NO SERENITY!" shouted Dracon as the crystal shattered into  
a million tiny fragments, a piece lodging itself right into Princess  
Serenity's chest. A deadly scream arose from her rose colored lips as she   
fell to the ground. "NO, SERENITY!" screamed Dracon. Once again he raised  
his sword and summoned his power, except this time brighter, stronger. It  
was his own crystal of golden light, a crystal from the sun.  
"NO Dracon! DON'T USE THAT POWER, YOU'RE WOUNDED, IT MIGHT KILL YOU!"   
shouted Stephen. But Prince Dracon wasn't listening, he was letting his   
own power consume him. His power drove back the power of the Golden Crystal  
which was already weakened by the Silver Crystal. Endymion screamed as the  
power reached him, he staggered backward and the Golden Crystal disappeared.  
The light illuminating from Dracon stopped as well. "You will pay for this   
Dracon! I will destroy the precious Moon Princess you love so much! I   
will return." And with that said Endymion disappeared. Dracon staggered   
back, then fell to his knees and on to the ground, his life force nearly  
gone, he was nearly dead.   
"Daemon!" said the knights as they rushed to him, like the senshi ran to   
their princess, for Dracon was to the knights as Serenity was to the   
senshi. "Serenity, save Princess... Serenity," whispered Dracon before he   
fell unconscious.   
  
*********  
  
They've been waiting at the hospital for half a hour now. Minako was in   
intensive care, Daemon had gotten out only moments ago but was still   
unconscious in his room. Usagi had awaken before the paramedics came  
and detransformed. She claimed she was fine and had gotten enough of her  
energy back to be all right so they didn't have to admit her in the   
hospital again. Right before she awoke, when they were waiting for the  
ambulance to arrive, Stephen told them what Daemon and Usagi were planning  
on telling them. Who the knights were, and that they needed to join forces  
in order to win this battle. For every enemy they faced was just another  
battle in the war against the evil negaverse of this world. After every  
battle there is always a new enemy to face, a new battle to begin. It's   
a never ending war. Perhaps, maybe someday there will be peace, maybe.  
All he had told them about him and Makoto is that they were a couple back  
in the silver millennium. The senshi were kinda shocked, but yet kinda glad  
Makoto had found a stable love again and wasn't going after everyone that  
looked like her old boyfriend. The knights of course already knew. There   
were so many questions Makoto had wanted to ask Stephen, but they never had a   
moment alone since then. She would have to wait. She looked over at her   
moon friend who was sitting in the chair, her knee pulled up to her chest,   
her arms around her leg, her head resting on her knee, a sad and distant   
look on her face. She sighed, she wished there was something she could do,  
but there wasn't. Rei had took out some tarot cards and was trying to see   
the outcome of the next battle. She couldn't get a straight answer, the   
cards were uncertain. Ami kept thinking, you could tell by the look on her  
face that she was deep in thought, typical Ami. The doctors finally came   
out. Everyone immediately stood up. "How's Minako?" asked Makoto.   
"Not good," said the doctor. "She should live, but there might be some  
major damage not yet visible that could effect her life, and she still   
seems to be in a couma. We managed to draw out the poison though, and as I  
said she should live. It's just a matter of time before we know the extent  
of her injuries and when she will awake."  
"And Daemon?" asked Usagi.  
"He's fine considering the bad shape he's in. His wounds are pretty bad   
but should heal, he's slowly regaining his energy back. He should be out   
in a few days. He's conscious now if you want to see him, but only two  
visitors today," she said.  
"Thanks," said Ami. The doctor nodded and walked back to her patients.   
Usagi went first, it saddened her to see him there laying on the bed, his   
side bandaged up and a iv in his arm, his face a little pale from what   
blood he lost.   
"Are you all right Princess," he asked, his voice a little hoarse.  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said, taking a chair by his bed.  
"The Silver Crystal is gone," she said.  
"It'll be all right, we'll find a way to get it back, to restore the  
shattered pieces," said Daemon.  
"Thank you for saving me," she said.  
"I had to Princess, there is no way I'm going to let you die," replied   
Daemon. They continued to talk a little while longer, at the same time  
the others were talking outside the room. Then Stephen went in. When he  
came back he and the others told Usagi of a decision they all made.   
"Usagi, it isn't safe for you to stay at your apartment or with us,  
Mamoru knows where you and all of us senshi live as you yourself once   
said," said Rei.  
"Then where will I stay?" asked a confused Usagi.  
"You can't stay in a hotel because that's the first place Mamoru will   
look," said Ami.  
"We've decided you'll stay with Daemon and me, we have extra room and it's  
the safest place," said Stephen. "I already talked to Daemon about it and  
he agreed. Makoto and I will stop at your apartment and get your things, if  
there's anything special you want tell Makoto. You can't go because he might  
be waiting for you."  
"What about you guys? What if he attacks you?" asked Usagi.  
"It's not us he wants Usagi. He's strictly after you, if he attacks  
us than it will only work to his disadvantage," assured Makoto. In the end  
Usagi agreed. She didn't want to argue with anyone, she just wanted to  
crawl into bed and sleep into peaceful bliss with no thoughts and no   
worries. She just wanted some peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Negaverse  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Endymion sat there, taking care of his wounds from Prince Dracon's accursed  
power. He couldn't stand it, she had found someone else. She had gone   
with Prince Dracon after all. He knew he shouldn't have felt anything for  
her, she had to die. But he didn't want to kill her. He thought maybe he  
could just take her over to their side and brain wash her if he had to.   
Surely his father wouldn't mind if he could control her power. He couldn't   
stand these conflicting emotions. He loved her, he knew that now, but he   
still felt a deep hatred for her that went beyond everything. He was torn   
between love and hatred, his Princess and his father. Which one? Which  
emotion will consume him? He didn't know, he didn't know...  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Love and Destiny Chapter 5 (PG13) by Sailor Draco  
Please email all comments or flames to me at   
Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto went in Usagi's room, put some clothes and personal items in a duffel  
bag, gathered some CD's Usagi requested, some books, manga, and other needed  
things. Stephen gathered up Luna's things, she and Artimes would be staying  
with Ami for the time being. Cats weren't allowed in the apartments, Rei  
couldn't have them at the temple, and Artemis couldn't stay at Minako's   
apartment by himself, so Ami offered to take care of them for a while.   
Usagi was with Rei, Rei decided to take Usagi to the mall and have some   
fun. They never knew when they would get another chance to just hang out   
and be normal. It was the first time since the movies that they were alone   
together. They had nearly everything, and was getting ready to leave when  
Makoto spoke. "Why didn't you tell me you were my knight?"   
Stephen sighed, "I didn't think you had any of your memories back, and I   
didn't want to burden you with those memories if you didn't already have   
them. You already had to much to worry about with the Princess and Endymion."   
A smile crossed Makoto's face, "You're right, I didn't get my memories back  
until the night before we went to the movies." The smile slowly began to   
fade. "But you still could have told me. I would have wanted to know, to   
have those memories back again." Stephen put down the things he was holding  
and went over to Makoto, held her face in his hand so he was looking into her  
deep emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Princess, I just wanted you to be happy. I  
didn't want to cause any more pain or trouble in your life than you already  
had." A small smile once again graced Makoto's face. "You're so sweet," she  
whispered as they joined in short but passionate kiss. They pulled apart   
but still stood close, inches apart. Stephen raised his hand and brushed   
her bangs away from her ear and smiled, "I'm glad to see you still have the  
earrings I gave you Princess." She smiled as well.  
"Yes, I've had them for as long as I can remember, though I never could  
remember where I got them, until I got back that memory," Makoto.  
"Yes, there enchanted. I infused them with part of my power so they will  
always be with you, no matter what lifetime you're in, and lend you the   
little bit of extra power when you need it." He saw the slightly confused  
look on her face. "Haven't you ever noticed your earing glittering or a   
extra burst of power? As far as I know they have only been activated on   
very few occasions." She nodded, she remembered back in the beginning a   
few rare moments when this did happen. "You see, I've always been with   
you, I always will my Princess," he whispered in her ear as they embraced.   
Shortly afterward they went out with Usagi's and Luna's stuff and went  
off to the apartments to meet up with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat at the booth, a sad and distant look in her blue eyes. Rei was  
talking away, Usagi didn't hear any of it, her mind was somewhere else.  
Finally Rei noticed the sadness surrounding her friend.  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Rei asked concerned. Usagi snapped out of it.  
She forced a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm fine." Rei knew Usagi didn't want  
to talk about it, so she decided to not push her and change the subject.  
So where do you want to go next? We have twenty minuets before we meet up  
with Stephen and Makoto. Wanna go check out the manga shop?"  
"No, I think I'll pass. Let's go somewhere else," replied Usagi.  
Rei was a little shocked. Usagi had hardly ever refused manga, even as   
she grew older. She laid some yen on the table to cover there lunch, then  
jumped up and grabbed her moon friends hand, pulling her up and towards the  
door. "Come on then! I heard there's a great sale at the clothing store!"  
Usagi couldn't help but go along with her martion friend. She smiled,  
thankful for Rei's attempts to cheer her up and make her temporary forget   
about the events that had taken place only a week ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto and Stephen were in his apartment. Usagi and Rei should be there at  
any moment. They had finished gathering Usagi's things and had already  
dropped Luna off with her stuff at Ami's. Daemon would be out of the   
hospital in a few days. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Stephen  
got up and walked over to the door with the stride of a Prince, looked   
through the bronze eye hole, saw it was Usagi and Rei, and opened the oak  
door. Usagi walked in first, her jet black skirt moving gracefully with  
her body. She was wearing a tight matching long sleeve shirt with a square  
neckline, a distant look on her face. There was a large red bag in her   
hand full of what she bought. Rei came in behind her, her raven black   
hair flowing behind her, wearing a red dress with a similar neckline with   
knee high leather boots, a similar bag in her hand. They gracefully walked  
over to the couch and sat down.   
"Sorry we're a bit late," said Rei. "There was a sale and we lost track  
of time."   
"That's fine," laughed Makoto.   
"Okay, here's the plan we all came up with. Usagi will stay here as   
long as there is a threat to her life and Endymion is out there. The   
meetings will not be held at Rei's temple anymore because as has been   
pointed out before Endymion knows the meetings are held there. From now  
on they will be held at secret locations, a different one each time. No  
communications with Usagi or us over the phone because they can be tracked,  
use your communicators instead. Ami says as far as she has figured out  
those can't be traced. Ami knows all of this already, she helped work it   
out. Any questions?" asked Stephen. They all nodded their heads no.   
"Well I better go, shouldn't stay here to long," said Rei. She turned  
to Usagi. "Are you going to be all right Usagi?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Usagi in a whisper of a voice.  
"Don't forget, I'll always be there if you need me," said Rei.  
Makoto nodded, "We all will." Stephen walked Rei and Makoto to the door, then   
locked it back up behind them.   
"Princess, you'll be staying in Daemon's room for a while, don't argue,  
he insist. He says when he comes back he'll sleep on the fold out bed we  
got," said Stephen as he picked up Usagi's bags and put them in Daemon's  
bed room. He saw Usagi start to argue but spoke up, "Princess like I said,  
don't argue about it with me, like I said he insist. If you want you can  
argue about it with him when he gets back." A slight smile graced her face,  
"Thank you. And please do me a favor, don't call me Princess," said  
Usagi. "Call me Usagi, the senshi do." Stephen smiled back, the Princess  
hadn't changed much since the millennium. Even back in the Silver Millennium  
she didn't like being called Princess. Yes, these would be interesting  
times indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Demoness stood in Usagi's apartment, going through her dresser drawers,  
throwing things out left and right. She wore a tight black dress with   
leather boots, and a low neckline, a black choker with a amethyst on it  
lay around her neck. She straightened up, put her hands on her hips and   
looked around the apartment. Clothes lay tossed every where, books knocked  
down from there shelves, papers flung carelessly everywhere. It was a   
total mess. Demoness had looked everywhere, trying to find some clue as to   
where the Princess went. So far she hadn't found a thing. Suddenly she  
saw a picture on the piano in a golden frame. It was of Usagi with  
Mamoru. She walked over and picked it up. It was taken on the beach,  
Usagi was standing in front of Mamoru, his arms around her, she   
leaning in, a smile on both of their faces, the rolling waves of the ocean  
behind them. Usagi was in a baby blue bathing suit that brought out her   
eyes and enhanced her blonde hair, Mamoru in the usual black swim trunks.  
'They look so happy,' thought Demoness. She couldn't believe it, 'They  
look like their really in love. But that's impossible, he couldn't be in   
love with the very woman he was meant to hate, could he?' She put the   
picture down, she was very confused.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Minako was still in critical condition, still in a coma. There was no telling  
when she would come out of it. Daemon was finally getting out, most of his  
wounds healed. Jason and Calvin went to pick him up, Stephen stayed behind,  
protecting the Princess. For her saftey there was always one of the knights  
near or with her for Mamoru had no way of knowing their earth identity and  
they were more powerful then the senshi.   
  
Usagi was sitting on the couch, reading a book, trying to get her mind off  
things, to escape into another world where her troubles didn't exsist. It  
wasn't working. She was having trouble concentrating on the book, for her  
thoughts kept coming back to Daemon and that he would soon be here. Finally  
the door unlocked, opened, and there stood Daemon. He was still looking a   
little pale, parts of his body still bandaged. He walked in, then stopped  
when he saw Usagi. The two just stared at each other, some deep emotion  
in their eyes. Stephen could tell they wanted to be alone.  
"Welcome back Daemon. I'll be over at Makoto's if anyone needs me," he said  
then walked out, locking the door behind him. Daemon walked over to Usagi  
and sat next to her on the couch, she put done her book. After moments went  
by Usagi finally spoke.  
"I'm glad you're back Prince Dracon," said Usagi. Her eyes were weary  
and red from crying. She hadn't been her cheerful usual self since all of  
this started. Her beautiful blonde hair was out of its usual odango atama   
hair style, her hair gracefully flowing around her shoulders and back.  
  
"I'm glad to see you as well Princess," he replied, not knowing what to  
say to her right now. Tears started to roll down her rose cheeks, a sad  
miserable expression on her face. She didn't know what to do anymore, things  
were so out of control. It hurt Daemon to see her so vunabral and upset, he  
realized her whole world was being torn apart and she didn't know what to   
do. She was the senshi leader, in the end she had always managed to save   
them, save the earth, save everything. But now she didn't know what to do,   
and that frightened her so.   
"It's all right Usagi, everything will be OK," he said, brushing away a  
few tears from her face. She fell in his arms. He wrapped his arms around  
her, comforting her, letting her cry on his shoulder. It was all he could  
do for her now.   
"I'm scared Daemon," she whispered. "Everything I once treasured, the   
life I had, is falling apart. The silver crystal has shattered, Endymion  
has betrayed me, Minako is almost dead, and I am helpless to do anything to  
stop it."  
"No Usagi, you are not helpless," he said in a gentle but firm voice.  
"You have saved the Earth countless times, you saved those you loved before,  
you can do it again. We will stop Endymion, Minako will be alright some day.  
And remember, you still have me and the other knights, we will fight at your  
side until the end, never forget that."  
"Daemon, thank you," said Usagi in a soft voice, hoarse from crying.   
She was still in his arms, the side of her face still on his shoulder, her  
arms laying on his, her golden hair graciously draping around her. A few  
more tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "But that's not what scares  
me the most," she whispered. "I think... I think I love you." Daemon   
didn't know what to say, he had loved her for thousands of years, and now  
she was finally saying the words he had waited nearly a eternity to here.  
"I thought I loved Endymion, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe I was confusing  
love with devotion, after all I thought he had saved my life when my father  
was murdered. I feel more when I'm around you then I ever felt with  
Endymion and that frightens me more than any enemy I have ever faced."  
He understood. Since the Silver Millennium she had Endymion around her,  
her life practically revolving around him. Now she wasn't sure how to carry  
on without him. Daemon held her tighter. "It's all right Usagi. I love  
you, I always have, always will. I'll always be here when you need me, go  
ahead and figure out what you need to. I'll always wait for you." Usagi  
sat up a bit so they were face to face. "Thank you Daemon," she whispered.  
Before either one of them knew what was happening they joined in a short   
but passionate kiss which created the first real sparks between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto's Apartment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto smiled cheerfully as she brought out the tea. Stephen smiled as he   
saw his Princess, so happy and full of life. These two had been enjoying   
the days they had together all they could, for they both knew it might not   
last, Aethus might just win. 'Well he won't with out one hell of a fight   
first!' thought Makoto. She still hadn't regained all her memories yet, she   
had regained those that took place before her first memory of that night   
when Stephen gave her the earrings, but not much before that.  
  
******   
She remembers what happened the next morning clearly. The two lovers were  
asleep in each others arms when a servant came in to make the bed and clean  
the room when she saw them together in the bed asleep and screamed. They   
jolted straight up, the ear piercing scream ringing through out the castle,  
"No Amelia, don't go! Let me explain!" shouted Princess Makoto, afraid the  
servant would tell her father. Quickly the two got dressed, for they knew  
the servant would tell the king, then they would have to confess their   
secret relationship, and that would cause problems in the palace. A worried  
expression came over Makoto's face. Stephen took in her arms, holding her   
close to himself. "Don't worry Princess, we'll figure out some other way.   
I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens," he said.  
"And I will never stop loving you," replied Princess Makoto. They joined  
in a romantic kiss, knowing that if Makoto's father had anything to do with  
it it would be their last for a long time. Suddenly the door burst open,  
the Jupiter King stood in its doorway, anger and shock on his face. The  
lovers quickly broke apart, seeing the Kings furious rage. The Jupiter King  
was tall with broad shoulders, and a slightly muscular upper body. He wore  
dark forest green pants and fancy shirt, with gold cufflinks and amulet.   
He had black hair, black beard, emerald eyes, and was very, very mad.  
  
"Father I can explain!" Cried Makoto.  
"You better Makoto!" He shouted.  
"Sire, I love your daughter, Princess Makoto. We've been in love for a  
year, and I swear to you sire I would never do anything to harm her. I   
would give my very life to protect her." Stephen.  
"And I love him father," said Makoto.  
"I can't believe you hid this from me Makoto! We will talk about this   
later. As you for you Stephen, I think its best you leave, NOW! I'll have   
you temporary resigned to Venus." Of course Stephen had to obey the kings   
word, it was treason to do otherwise. So he immediately left for Venus,   
while the Jupiter Princess cried and argued with her father.  
******   
"Stephen, what happened after my father restationed you. I can't remember.  
I only remember what happened before then," Makoto. Stephen smiled a little  
and put his arms around her, she put her head on his shoulder.  
"Well Princess Venus was your best friend and before you always visited  
frequently. So you told your father you were going to see her. Naturaly he  
would check with her to make sure but she covered for us. Being of the   
planet of love she was thrilled to help us sneak around your father. About  
a month or two later though I was called to Earth to help defend Endymions  
kingdom against Beryl, and was killed. It was a trap though, because we   
were all killed but Endymion. No one knows the truth. It was a trick to   
get the galaxy's best knights there so they could be eliminated and the   
Earth kingdom could take over the moon."  
"So Beryl was on with the Earth Kingdom the whole time?"   
"Yes, but when it came to attack the moon something most have gone   
terribly wrong, though I don't know what." Suddenly there was a knock on  
the door. Makoto got up out of her lovers arm and answered it. She gasped,  
"Haruka! Michiru! What are you doing here!" exclaimed a shocked Makoto.  
  
"Hi Makoto. We need to talk," said Michiru. Makoto let them in, they both froze  
when they saw Stephen, the usual look of seriousness and dislike on their   
faces.   
"Hello Emerald Knight," Haruka said, a bit of venum in her voice.  
"Uranus, Neptune," he said acknowldgeing both of them.  
"You know each other?" asked a confused Makoto.  
"We have full memories, only Saturn and the inner senshi do not," explained   
Michiru. There was a long moment of silence before anyone finally spoke.  
  
"Is the Princess safe?" asked Haruka.  
"Yes, she's safe," replied Stephen.  
"What's going on? We could feel something was happening, we came as soon as  
we could." Michiru.  
"Aethus is back, Endymion has turned against Serenity," Stephen.  
The two outer senshi gasped in shock. Of all the things, this was the very  
last the would suspect. They knew King Aethus all to well and knew what  
evil he was capable of.   
"Are you sure of this?" Asked Haruka.  
"Yes, we are sure. During the last battle she tried to use the crystal, it  
shattered. She nearly got killed, he has the golden crystal. Prince Dracon  
saved her life," Makoto. She continued to explain the events that had come  
to pass.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Love and Destiny Chapter 6  
By Sailor Draco  
PG13  
  
Authors note:  
So sorry it's taken me such a long time to get this chapter out, I had  
writers block for a while there. Anyway, you may want to go back and  
reread the end of Chapter 5, I added what happened when Makoto let Neptune  
and Uranus in and the conversation they all had. Oh, and translations of Japanese   
words are at the bottom of the page.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
The four inner senshi along with Neptune, Uranus, and the Knights sat under  
a cherry tree in the park, pretending to be a bunch of teenagers enjoying   
time together. It was another one of their secret senshi meetings. Minako,   
of course, was still in the hospital, still in a coma.  
"So what new information do we have on Aethus and the dark kingdom?"   
asked Rei. Not to long ago they started calling the old earth kingdom  
now risen with nearly all it's power the dark kingdom.  
"Well they have attacked numerous places through out the city. It seems  
they are gathering energy for something. Also noted is all these youma that  
are now appearing seem to be old earth creatures of legend. Among these  
so far have been ogres, giants, elves, and dwarves," informed Ami.  
"The question is what exactly do they need all that energy for?" asked  
Calvin. "They must be saving it for something big. They haven't directly  
attacked us or the Princess since that night. They must be planning   
something..."  
"What have you gathered from the fire readings Rei?" asked Makoto.  
"Nothing," she replied, everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Something  
is blocking my visions, my powers. Every time I try through the great fire  
I can feel a powerful force blocking my powers, pushing me away."  
"It has to be the dark kingdom. We must figure out what they are   
planning!" exclaimed Jason.  
"Perhaps the answer lies not in the present, but in the past," said  
Michiru.  
"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.  
"Perhaps we can find a clue as to what they are planning by looking  
back at what they have done in the past. Perhaps we should look back at  
what happened when every planet sent their armies to earth, all but the  
moon," explained Michiru.  
"That's a good idea. Maybe there in the past is some inkling as to  
what these people plan for the future. Guys, can you tell us what happened  
those fateful days?" asked Rei. Stephen looked towards Daemon and the   
others who all nodded their permission before telling the tale of that  
dreadful day.  
"Each of us were leaders, high ranking generals, in the armies sent  
to Earth. Daemon from the sun's true moon, Calvin from Saturn, Jason from  
Neptune, and myself from Jupiter. As you know we were sent to Earth to   
try to stop or slow down Beryl's invasion. But it was all a trap, a trick  
to bring all our troops to one place. It was a complete slaughter, no one  
survived. Endymion lead the attack on us, with all of his and Beryl's  
forces. They were at full strength, nothing was slowing them down. Not one  
soldier survived, we were among the very last to fall. It was total   
chaos."  
"So they wait until they are at full power and then throw everything  
they have at us," said Haruka.  
"Pretty much yes," replied Calvin.  
"Then we must attack before they have a chance to gather all their  
power, before they get another chance to attack us," said Rei.  
"And just how are we going to do that? We don't even know where they and  
their forces are!" pointed out Makoto.  
"Yes we do," said Usagi.  
"What?!" the girls asked united as the boys just stared.  
"Don't you guys remember?" asked Usagi. She saw the confused looks on  
their faces and rolled her eyes. "And you use to call me dumb," she   
muttered under her breath. "The old kingdom used to be in Elysion. Wanna   
bet that's where they have returned?"  
"But how do we get there? They are sure to have it heavily guarded,"Jason  
pointed out. Now it was Ami's turn to smile.  
"We have a friend on the inside, isn't that right Usagi-chan?"  
"Right as usual Ami-chan."   
"Who?" demanded Haruka.  
"Helios," said Usagi smoothly.   
"The priest?! What makes you think he's going to help us?" Calvin.  
The girls smiled slightly together, except for Haruka and Michiru who were  
also clueless about this part of one of the past battles.  
"Helios likes Chibi-Usa, he'll do anything to help her when he finds out  
she's in danger," said Makoto innocently.  
"Who's Chibi-Usa?" asked Stephen confused. The girls looked at Usagi, it  
was hers to answer, they had no right to.  
"Chibi-Usa is the future mesume of myself and Mamoru," said Usagi, not  
looking at any of the boys.  
"WHAT?!" the four knights exclaimed, Daemon looked especially surprised.  
"She has come back here to the past on several occasions to help us   
battle the negaverse. She is also a Sailor senshi, Sailor Chibi-Moon. When  
the negaverse went after the golden crystal, Helios was forced to leave  
Elysion and took the form of a Pegasus. Chibi-Usa was the maiden, the  
one with the golden bell and could best control the golden crystal. The  
two became rather found of each other."  
"And if he just happened to find out that she was in danger of not   
being born he would do anything to help us," said Rei.  
"Hai, Rei-chan. We need to gather as much strength as we can to attack  
them head on. Helios can help get us in," said Ami.  
"But when do we attack? We need enough time to gather our strength, but  
we can't wait to long. We have to get them before they get us," Haruka.  
"One week," said Rei.  
"Are you sure?" asked Daemon.  
"Hai. Don't ask me how I know, I just sense that's the right date, I'll  
attempt a fire reading to double check," Rei.  
"And I'll try to contact Helios," Usagi.  
"Hai. We'll meet again in two days, check your communicator for the   
location. Until then train as hard as you can, gather your strength," said  
Michiru.  
  
They left going their different ways. Rei headed back towards the temple,  
Michiru and Haruka race off together somewhere. Stephen and Makoto went  
another way, they were going on a date somewhere. Calvin and Jason  
went their separate ways. Daemon and Usagi headed back to the apartment.  
Daemon was quite the whole way back. Usagi knew why but she wasn't exactly  
sure what to say. Finally after ten minuets he broke the silence.  
"Why didn't you tell me about Chibi-Usa?" he asked gently.  
"Sumimasen Daemon..."  
"Usagi..." he cut in.  
"Iie. Onegai,jana surudenai. I have should of have told you about her.  
However the way things were going I didn't think she would ever be born,  
the future is not set in stone you know, it can change. I... I didn't want  
to hurt you Daemon. You mean a lot to me." After that neither one of them   
said anything, they continued driving to what was now home.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
*Beep...Beep...Beep* went the machine monitoring Minako's heart. She laid  
there in her bed, unconscious. Tubes were coming out of her body, machines  
hooked up to her. The lights were dim, her curtains closed. A young man  
sat beside her bed, laid two daisy's on the table besides her. He got   
up and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight shine in. "Get well soon  
blessed angel," he whispered and sat by her side, holding her hand, praying  
her to get well soon.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Rei sat at the fire, chanting, seeing. Her raven colored hair flapped in  
the wind, some nearly flying in the fire. Finally the vision came to her.  
Yes, one weeks time was enough, that was the right time to attack. She   
sensed something important about that day, she new it was of the up most  
importance that they attack then. But there was something else, something  
she couldn't figure out. It was a sense of trouble, something wrong. She  
couldn't see what it was and that was driving her crazy! Finally the   
vision was gone. She snapped back to reality, gasping for breathe. There  
was something going to happen that day, but they must attack then! It was  
of the up most urgency that they did! This frustrated her beyond belief,  
what were they going to do? She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped to  
her feet. She sighed with relief when she saw who it was.  
"Yuuichirou," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist as  
she continued to stare into the fire, she leaned back, accepting his   
embrace.   
"What's wrong Rei-chan?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Rei-chan?"  
"No Yuuich-can, I'm all right," she said at last. She loved him, they  
had found each other over the years. However he still didn't know about  
her being Sailor Mars. She couldn't tell him what was wrong, it would only  
make him worry. She turned around in his arms and give him a warm smile  
to reassure him everything was all right, then they kissed a lovers kiss.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Daemon went into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. Still neither  
Usagi nor himself had said a word since the conversation in the car. He  
couldn't believe she had a future daughter that she had actually meet and   
didn't have enough trust in him to tell him. She couldn't believe herself  
that she never thought to tell him, it had just never come to her mind. She  
fumbled through a photo album and found a picture of her with Chibi-Usa the  
last time she has there. It also had Hotaru in it. It was taken at one of  
their many visits to the park before the heart snatchers had taken Hotaru.  
One of the few pictures she and Chibi-Usa weren't fighting in. She walked   
into the kitchen with the picture. She thought she at least owed it to him   
to show him a picture. She had told him she thought she loved him, but   
never told him that she had a future daughter that she already grew to love  
as if she was here and now. She had told him everything else, how Mamoru   
was cold to her when they first meet, how Beryl had brain washed him and he  
nearly killed her, how he dumped her and tortured her heart not telling her  
why when the Dark Moon was here, and ever thing else through out the years,  
yet she had never told him about Chibi-Usa.   
  
She saw him sitting at the table drinking orange juice and having a  
sandwich. She walked up to him, sat down, and held out the picture.   
"Chibi-Usa is the one with pink hair, the other one is Hotaru," she said.  
He took the picture and looked at it for a while. "She's beautiful, just   
like her mother," said Daemon. Usagi smiled slightly. "Pink hair?" Usagi   
heard him giggle, she laughed a little too. "Yeah, don't ask me how that   
happened because I have no clue." There was a little more silence.   
"Daemon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I honestly never thought  
of it," she explained.  
"It's all right Usagi, you don't have to explain yourself," Daemon.  
"But I want to..." and she began to tell him of what she knew about   
Crystal Tokyo and what happened as far as she knew, he listened, his   
attention never wavering. It was something she never told anyone else   
before, she never even really discussed these events with the senshi.   
Sure they sometimes talked about crystal tokyo and Chibi-Usa, but never   
what happened those days in the future.   
"He should have been with you when you searched for Chibi-Usa, he should  
have protected you," said Daemon. She didn't say anything, neither one of  
them did for a few moments. Then he looked at the picture again and smiled.  
"So this is really Hotaru, Sailor Saturn?" he asked.  
"Hai, dooshite?" asked Usagi puzzled.  
"She's Calvin's sister, he is the Prince of Saturn."  
"WHAT?!" Usagi nearly did a face fault.   
"Yes, but don't tell the senshi, we are not even sure if she remembers   
him." Now it was Usagi's turn to smile.  
"Probably not, she's only ten right now."  
"What?! I thought this picture was taking a few years ago."  
"It was... You see when Pharaoh 90 showed up she battled him and had to  
destroy herself, but I managed to intervene so she was transformed into a   
baby instead of dead. She grew up at a fast rate until she reached ten   
again, raised by Michiru and Haruka. I wonder why she's not with them now?"  
And their conversation continued.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
The week went by fast. They trained their hardest, built up their strength.  
They all spent time with their loved ones encase they didn't come back, for  
it was all ways a chance when you are a senshi. Over that time Usagi and  
Daemon became closer, closer than they ever were before. She was truly  
falling in love with him, she realized. If and when it came to choose   
between Daemon and Endymion... between Love and Destiny... she wasn't sure  
which one she would pick, she truly wasn't sure.   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
It was nearly midnight, the Sailor senshi and knights gathered in the park,  
awaiting Helios to arrive and take them to Elysion. Suddenly there was a   
bright light and when it was gone there stood Helios.   
"Hello Priest," said Sailor Moon.  
"Hello. We must hurry if I am to get you in before they catch on,"Helios.  
He opened a portal and lead them through, the two outer senshi and the   
knights a little untrusting at first. After they stepped through they found  
themselves in the temple.   
"There's the door you must take. The palace is straight ahead, in there  
are many rooms where the youma or energy may be held. Endymion's chambers  
have always been on the third floor, west wing. The kings are the second  
floor, east wing. The palace itself goes deep underground and has many  
passages and hidden chambers. Good luck my friends," Helios. They were   
heading towards the door when Sailor Moon lingered, seeing a saddened look   
in the priest eyes.   
"What's wrong Helios?" she asked.   
"I hate betraying my Prince," he said.  
"Helios, he's been brain washed yet again. This is necessary to save him  
and the future, including Chibi-Usa. It's the right thing."  
"I know. Go quickly and safely fair moon hime."  
She smiled as she caught up to the others. They were careful to avoid the  
path and places where guards may be or look outs may spot them.  
  
"Okay, let's stick to the plan. We split into three groups. Neptune,Uranus,  
and Calvin will search the hidden caverns and passages deep under the   
palace itself. Jupiter, Mars, and Jason search the first floor and entire  
perimeter, including any other buildings you find. Sailor Moon, Mercury,  
Stephen, and myself will search the rest of the palace. If you find   
anything sailors contact the other groups on the communicators. If it's   
nega-energy or youma try to destroy it afterwards and try not to attract  
to much attention. If they spot you and know your here and alert others,   
call us and we all get the hell out of here, got it? Remember we are here   
to stop them from advancing. Meet back where we came here from in four   
hours. Let's go," said Daemon.   
  
Daemon's group walked down the cold empty corridors. It was as if they  
were made of ice. Usagi shivered as she walked down, the sailor fuku's  
were definitely not made for the cold environment. They searched each room   
they came upon, careful to avoid anyone. So far they had been lucky.   
"Most likely everything is down under ground. In the days of the silver  
millennium it would have been too obvious to have it in the viewable part   
of the palace," said Mercury.  
"Right. We've cleared this fourth floor, let's get down into the hidden  
parts and help Calvin's group before our luck runs out," agreed Daemon.   
They were turning the corner when all of a sudden they ran into...   
unsuspecting trouble. "YOU!" shouted Demoness. Before they could blink they  
were surrounded by youma. "Surrender now or prepare to die," she said   
evenly. The two knights drew out their swords, Sailor Moon took out her   
septor, Mercury pulled down her visor.   
"I think it is you who should prepare to die Demoness," said Stephen.  
The battle had begun. The youma's were strong, and there were many of them.  
To top it off, Demoness was even fighting instead of sitting by and   
watching the youma's do all the work. Daemon stayed close to Sailor Moon.  
Because a fragment of the crystal went inside her she could still transform  
and use her scepter, but the scepter was not at full power and was weaker.   
Mercury kept freezing the youmas but they broke out. These youma's were   
strong, stronger and smarter than anything they had ever faced. And just as  
ugly as the last batch they fought. They were goblins, ones bigger than the   
usual. They had a small body but impossibly long legs and arms that looked   
like bent sticks. Their skin was a grotesque slimy green that looked like   
it was stretched to the breaking point and lay exactly against the bone, no  
fat what so ever. Their ears were long and pointed, they almost looked like   
gremlins. There was about twenty of them, some with swords, some with   
daggers, some with nothing but their nastiness.   
  
Suddenly three of them were ganging up on Sailor Moon. She used the scepter  
from the S series, with Chibi-Usa and the bell gone she couldn't activate  
the scepter from SuperS. She knocked them unconscious.  
"MERCURY! Can't you figure out how to stop these things!" exclaimed Moon.  
"I'M TRYING!" she shouted as she froze a few goblins, temporary stopping  
them. Stephen was fighting with the sword, cutting the goblins in two,   
hacking them into green little pieces. Those with swords or daggers tried   
to fight back but they didn't stand a chance against the sword play of a   
knight from the Silver Millennium. Daemon was fighting with Demoness, who   
was surprisingly good with a sword, not to mention she had some fire magic   
that matched that of Sailor Mars. *strange* thought Stephen as he looked at   
their fight. *Daemon seems to be tiring already, he can endure more than   
this! Something's wrong...*  
"Give up knight!" Demoness said to him. "You'll never win."  
"What makes you so sure?" he questioned as they continued to battle,   
sword against sword. Demoness laughed quietly.   
"You'll find out soon enough Prince Dracon, soon enough."   
Usagi continued battling the goblins, when all of a sudden she was backed  
up against a wall. She just knocked out another three when sudden the ebony  
floor below her gave way.   
"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she slide down a tunnel, the floor now above her  
closed back up. Air was rushing past her, she could feel the metal sides  
of the tunnel rub against her skin as she continued to fall. It seemed like  
she had been falling forever. Suddenly she landed harshly on the floor. A  
tall figure standing in the room dressed in black heard her and spun   
around. "Endymion!" she cried in shock as she saw his face.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
"USAGI!" Daemon shouted as he saw her fall through a trap door, her scepter  
falling out of her hands and landing on the floor, cracking. Demoness just  
laughed quietly *everything's going as planned* she thought. Daemon fought  
with new fury and determination, he had to hurry up and end this so he can  
find her was all he thought.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Moments later in the dark hidden caverns below the palace were Stephen,  
Neptune, and Uranus, battling a giant cyclops. They were trying to sneak   
around it when all of a sudden Neptune's communicator went off, the cyclops  
of course hearing the beeping found them and attacked them. The cyclops was  
half way dead, but the outer senshi were tiring. They had to hurry up,   
surly someone else would hear the noise and come running adding to the   
battle and they still had to answer the communicator. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"  
shouted Calvin. "SATURN SOLAR DESTRUCTION!" he shouted aiming his sword  
at the cyclops head. A huge power beam of purple and black fire shoted  
from the sword, blowing the cyclops head off. The now dead cyclops head   
splattered everywhere, his now headless body fell to the floor with a loud  
noise. Both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stared at him.  
"Who are you? Only Saturn's royal family has that kind of power... wait!  
You can't be..." said Neptune.  
"Yes, I'm Sailor Saturn's brother. Now's not the time to talk about it  
though, answer the damn communicator!"  
She nodded her head and quickly took out the communicator.  
"ABOUT TIME!" shouted Mercury.   
"What's wrong?" asked Uranus.  
"Usagi dissapered, she fell through a trap door when we were fighting  
some youma's. We don't know where she ended up. All we know is the trap  
door lead down, so look for her down there then report back! They know  
we're here, so keep on guard!" With that Mercury went off.  
"This is defiantly not good." Uranus.  
"Yeah, not good. Now let's find her!" Calvin.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
For a long moment neither one of them said anything. They just stared at   
each other, Endymion standing, Usagi still sitting on the floor where she   
landed. Finally Endymion broke the silence, smiling. "It figures you'd fall  
through one of the trap doors." Usagi was suddenly filled with anger, she   
quickly but gracefully stood up. "Well gomen nasai, it's not my fault those  
goblins kept ganging up on me!" Suddenly his face grew dark.  
"Usako..."  
"Don't you Usako me! You turned against me remember!" she interrupted.  
"Usagi, kokoni kiku. You know I still love you..."  
"Well you have a hell of a way showing it!"  
"Onegai, jana surudenai! If you don't join with us then I will have to  
destroy you." A worried look came over Usagi's face.  
"You wouldn't force me? Brain wash me like Beryl did to you?"  
Endymion shook his head. "Iie Usagi, never. I'd rather destroy you than do  
that."  
"Endymion..." she sighed, then shook her head. "I should have figured   
this day would come. You've been an easy target for evil, it's in your   
heart. There's nothing anyone can do about that, not even the ginzuishou  
can totally cleanse that heart." Before she knew it Endymion slapped her  
hard across the face. She staggered back in shock, pulled her hand to her   
face, touching her cheek, then flinching as the pain came to her.  
"You are the evil ones! You draw the evil to the earth, my kingdom, all  
drawn by the power you possess! All the evil that has come here, all we  
have battled, were drawn to you and that crystal! You're the evil one hime,  
not I. Don't you ever forget that!" With that he lunged at her again,   
swinging his fist at her. She dodged it, barely, but he was quick with   
another one, so quick she couldn't dodge it all the way. It hit her square  
in the chest, knocking her to the floor, the air leaving her lungs. Before  
she could catch it again he kicked her in the side, knocking her against  
the wall. "Dooshite! DOOSHITE!" she cried.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
They were looking for her everywhere. They were once again searching all   
the floors, Calvin's team was searching the underground caverns, Jason's  
group searching the perimeter and all the other buildings. It was   
frustrating the hell of out Daemon, he had to find her! He would never   
forgive himself if anything happened to her. Stephen saw all this on his  
best friends face. He put a hand on Daemons shoulder as they searched   
again.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her."  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well that about covers it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I've gotten  
over writers block and have been writing like crazy lately, so if every  
thing goes will I should have the next chapter up by next week. Hope every  
one enjoyed this one.  
  
Translations:  
hai-yes, okay  
iie-no  
mesume-daughter  
onegai, jana surudenai-please, don't interrupt  
dooshite-why  
senshi-warrior/soldier  
fuku-uniform  
gomen nasai-excuse me  
sumimasen-a formal apology  
koko ni kiku-here, listen  
hime-Princess  
ginzuishou-Silver Crystal  
  
  
  
If I left any out you can find a list of Japanese words and translations  
on a page at my site:  
http://www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/knowledge.html  
  
If you like my story Love and Destiny, I have dedicated a fanfiction site  
of mine to it:  
http://www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/  



	8. Chapter 7

Love and Destiny Chapter 7  
Rating: R  
Author: Sailor Draco  
Email: Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
  
  
"Well this is just perfect! That odango atama has really done it this time!  
How could she have gotten lost!" exclaimed Sailor Mars. Her words were   
harsh but her face was full of worry.  
"Calm down Rei! We will find her," assured Jupiter.  
They were running outside, through a part of the vast garden in the back   
of the palace,the same garden where King Soltar and the Earth queen were   
brutally killed. They slowed down as they entered the maze, seeing no yoma   
or guards in sight. They walked on, thinking there could be something   
there. Suddenly they were in the center. They nearly froze when they saw   
it. The stone beneath their feet was stained with blood in various spots,  
two places were covered in it. At the center of one of these blood   
spattered parts of stone grew a bush, the very rose bush that grew from   
the Queen's blood when she died protecting her son. No one said anything,   
they were silent in respect to those who died. After a moment they walked   
on into a beautiful building of black stone.   
  
When they reached the center they were once again shocked. There in the   
center was a black marble death bed where the brave Queen Ellanous lay.   
She was dead, her body had not decayed a bit over the years. The magic of   
these holly grounds were preserving her body. She still laid on the that   
death bed, her skin a deathly pale yet still some how beautiful, her   
blackish brownish hair flowing around her. She was surrounded by beautiful   
white candles and violet red roses. There on a nearby table lay the golden  
dagger of the sun kingdom, the same one King Soltar used against the hydra.  
"The golden dagger..."whispered Rei in awe. The light from the candles  
illuminated the room, and reflected off the dagger giving it a glistening  
glow. "This could be just the edge we need to defeat the dark kingdom.  
We must take it to Princess Serenity," said Jason. "She is Soltar's   
daughter, the only one left who can wield its powers. It is rightfully   
hers." Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter nodded in a agreement. Jason took   
the dagger and carefully slid it into his subspace pocket, like the ones  
the sailor senshi put their transformation wands in. Quickly the three  
sped off into the night to find the missing Princess and give her what  
was rightfully hers.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Daemon, Stephen, and Ami ran furiously through the halls in the third  
floor, searching for their missing Princess. They entered the west wing   
when they heard deadly screams coming from one of the rooms, Endymions  
rooms. "Serenity," whispered Daemon as he ran off in the right direction.  
Stephen cursed his friends haste as he ran to follow him, Mercury behind  
him. It was best to use the element of surprise and sneak up on them, but  
Daemons mind was clouded with only thoughts of saving Serenity. He burst in  
the room, and what he saw terrified him. Sailor Moon was on the floor, her  
back against the wall. Her uniform was torn, crimson blood decorated her  
skin, terror and disbelief in her eyes. Her hair was down from its usual  
hairstyle. Drops of blood scattered the marble floors, was smeared against  
the walls, both hers... and his. A letter opener lay bloody on the other   
side of the room, a dark violet blood. "SERENITY!" shouted Daemon, afraid  
for her life. Endymion quickly turned around to meet him with a cats ease,  
anger and hatred in his eyes, his arms stiff, his sleeve soaked with the  
same dark violet blood. "YOU!" said Endymion. He ran at Daemon, a black  
dagger raised, hatred and death in his eyes. Daemon quickly dodged the   
dagger, spinning away, and as he did he grabbed his arm, the one with the  
dagger, and twisted. As a result Endymion dropped the dagger. Sailor   
Moon still looked frightened, but there was a ray of hope in her eyes.  
Stephen and Sailor Mercury entered and both stopped dead in their tracks,  
their eyes on Sailor Moon. Their eyes were wide with shock and disbelief  
as they should be. She was bruised, she was beaten, she was cut, blood  
still pouring from her wounds. Her hair was down and a mess, she was   
like a frightened rabbit trying to escape the hunter. Endymion either  
didn't notice them or didn't care, his eyes were on Daemon.   
"Get out of here, this is non of your affair," said Endymion warningly.  
Daemon spoke as Stephen and Mercury went to Sailor Moons side, teleporting  
her out of there.  
"It is every bit of my affair," said Daemon, anger in his voice.  
"Don't you ever so much as touch her again." With that he teleported  
out of there, following the others. Endymion cursed under his breath  
and slammed his fist into the mirror.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They teleported right to the apartments. Stephen placed the now passed  
out Sailor Moon on the couch, Ami called the others on the communicator  
and told them to get out. Suddenly Daemon teleported in and ran to the  
side of his love. "She's hurt pretty bad, we should take her to the  
hospital," suggested Ami.  
"No! That's the first place they will look for her. We have to take  
care of her ourselves," said Daemon.  
"She's in bad shape! She needs a doctor, a healer," urged Ami.   
"I will take care of it Ami," said a voice. They spun around to   
see Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Ami nodded in agreement.  
Saturn knelled besides Sailor Moon and placed her hands over her.  
She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers and let the healing come.  
She started with the most serious injuries. As she was doing so the   
others transported in, shocked at the extent of Usagi's injuries. Calvin  
watched his sister, making sure she didn't go to far and drain herself  
like she usually did. A few moments later she stopped, slowly lowering her  
arms and pulling away. She stood up and tripped, dizzy from the loss of   
energy it took to heal her friend. Calvin quickly caught her. She looked  
up, a little surprise. "Brother!" she said in surprise,a happy look in  
her eyes. "Yes, I'm glad you remember," he said as he helped her to the  
chair. The inners who didn't know looked a little confused, but knew they  
would find out later. Now they had more important things to think about.  
"I healed most of it, she's hurt really bad. I think she's in shock,   
she will probably be out a few days," said Saturn. She transformed into  
her usual dark clothes, the others followed suit except Pluto. "Why would   
Endymion do this!" said Makoto angrily. No one said anything, no one had a   
answer. Haruka picked up Sailor Moon in her arms and put her in the bedroom   
where she could rest peacefully, then walked out and closed the bedroom   
door.  
"She should detransform," said Michiru.  
"Only she can do that. A piece of the crystal is lodged inside her. In  
order to transform or detransform she has to will it," Ami.  
  
Anger began to build up inside Daemon. He slammed his fist into the couch.  
"It was a waste of time! We didn't accomplish anything and Serenity got  
hurt! We shouldn't have gone in," he said angrily.  
"You're wrong Daemon," said Calvin. "While down there Neptune, Uranus,  
and myself managed to destroy a few small energy storage's and a few yoma,  
including a cyclopes."  
"That's not all," said Jason. He pulled out the forgotten golden  
dagger from his sub-space pocket. "We got the golden dagger of Soltar.  
It's Princess Serenity's by right. She's the only one left who can use  
it, and it will greatly add to her power. She should be a match with  
the golden crystal now if she adds the power of what pieces of the crystal  
she has."  
"And the Princess isn't dead, we got to her in time," added Stephen.  
"It sounds like we accomplished a lot. We might just win this battle."  
"Yeah, might," Daemon.  
"Pluto, can you tell us anything?" asked Ami hopefully.  
"No, I'm sorry. This event was unknown to me and the out come is   
still.... uncertain. I only came to bring Sailor Saturn here, for it is  
obvious she is needed. Now I must go back to my post at the Time Gate."  
And with that Pluto disappeared into a portal.  
"Well, some help she is," muttered Rei.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
A week later. Usagi was still in a deep sleep, still transformed. The   
dark kingdom had made a few attacks through out the city, collecting   
energy, easily taken care of. No trace of the generals, Endymion, or  
the dark king anywhere. The senshi suspected they were planning, getting  
ready for the final battle. It was night, around 8:40 pm. Daemon was  
watching television. Stephen was out with Makoto, he usually was.   
Suddenly there was a high pitch scream from the bedroom. "Serenity!"   
exclaimed Daemon as he jumped up, nearly knocking the coffee table over,  
rushing to her side. He opened the door to see a pale, frightened, still  
screaming Sailor Moon ripping her Sailor fuku off like it was evil and  
trying to consume her. Daemon grabbed the light comforter of the bed and  
walked over to the frightened senshi, wrapping it around her. He tried to  
wrap his arms around her and comfort her but she screamed and pulled away.  
Despite her efforts to get away Daemon grabbed her shoulders with both  
arms, "Serenity, it's me Prince Dracon. Snap out of it Serenity, you're  
safe!" She stopped and looked at him for a moment with clouded eyes,  
frightened. Then they flashed with recognition as she fell in his arms.  
"Dracon!" she said while she sobbed. "I thought I was still in the   
palace with Endymion."   
"You're safe now Serenity, I won't let him hurt you anymore," promised  
Daemon as he held her, comforting her, assuring her she was safe.  
"Serenity why did you destroy your Sailor fuku?" asked Daemon calmly   
once she calmed down.   
"It's evil, he was right. Every single enemy we have faced was drawn  
to the power of the Crystal and me. It's because of me and Sailor Moon  
that the moon kingdom was destroyed, that our lives were turned upside  
down, that the earth has been put in danger so many times," she said with  
tears streaming down her face.  
"No Serenity, you are wrong. It's because of Sailor Moon, the crystal,  
you, that the Earth is still here. It's because of you that innocent  
people targeted by the negaverse have been saved. It's because of you  
that so many powerful enemies are gone and longer free to terrorize the  
Earth or the Universe. You, the crystal, Sailor Moon, and all you   
represent is good. Don't let anyone ever convince you other wise. You  
and your power are the purest in the universe." Serenity's crying slowly  
faded, her trembling not as bad. She calmed down, but pulled herself  
tighter to Daemon in his embrace. "Thank you," she said softly. "You've  
been so kind to me. You've been there for me unlike Endymion. He never  
was one for comforting."  
"Serenity you know I love," reminded Dracon. "I will always be there  
for you when you need me."  
"I love you Daemon," she whispered. Daemon was shocked, quite. He had  
wanted to hear those words for such a long time, but he never thought he  
would, especially now. "I know that know Daemon. All I ever had for  
Endymion was devotion, blinded by a child's first crush. I just wish we  
could have been together back then."   
"Well we are together now, lets enjoy what time we do have," said Daemon.  
He kissed her gently yet passionetly, she was a little surprised yet  
returned the kiss. They kissed, their hands exploring the other.   
The comforter came off Usagi's bare body showing him her curves and  
delicate skin, soon Daemon was undressed as well and they were in each  
others arms showing their love for one another all night.  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Love and Destiny Chapter 8  
rating: PG 13  
Author: Sailor Draco  
Email: Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
  
Translations:  
Masaka- it can't be • dooshite- why • nani- what • daijaibu da? -Are you   
all right? • henshin-transformation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephen woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs cooking. He opened  
his eyes and remembered he had slept on Makoto's couch last night. He   
was opening the door when he heard talking coming from Daemons room.   
He listened more closely and he heard Usagi and Daemon talking:  
'Dracon! I thought I was still in the palace with Endymion,' Usagi.   
'You're safe now Serenity, I won't let him hurt you anymore, Serenity   
why did you destroy your Sailor fuku?' Daemon.   
He had quietly locked and shut the door and walked to Makoto's. Usagi   
had finally awaken and still a little shocked, Daemon was the only one  
who could deal with her, who she would allow near her at this stage.   
Makoto had let him sleep on the couch. "Smells good," he said sitting  
up and stretching. Makoto smiled while she flipped some pancakes. Stephen  
got up still wearing his black pants from yesterday. He found his shirt  
where he left it and put it on. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed  
two plates and everything to set the table. "Did you sleep well?" asked  
Makoto as she put the food on the table. "Yeah," he said then began   
eating. He wasn't exactly what you would call a morning person. There  
was a moment of silence as they both ate before Makoto spoke up.   
"Do you think Usagi is all right?" Stephen put down his fork and looked   
into her worried emerald eyes.   
"Yes, she trust Daemon. She'll be fine."  
"It's just so many things have gone wrong. Endymions against us AGAIN,   
Minako is still in the hospital in a coma, then what happened to Usagi..."  
"It'll be okay Makoto. We'll figure this out and win this battle. It's  
only a matter of time. And we have the dagger on our side now, we're  
sure to win with that."  
"I just hope your right..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up a smile on her face. Last night was one of the best of  
her life. She couldn't remember when she had last felt happier. She  
had felt a warmth of love that she never known before. It enveloped her,  
held her, a degree of love she had never known before. She had never  
felt such joy and love in her entire life. She snuggled closer to  
Daemon on the bed wanting to feel his warmth again. He put a arm around  
her. "Morning all ready?" he asked. "Yes," she said. Daemon noticed  
she was her old joyful self that he loved so much, no more afraid and  
depressed. Mamoru had done so much to her, hurt her to many times. He  
had broken her hurt one to many times, wasn't there for her in times  
he should have... Daemon was determined to make sure Mamoru paid for  
what he had done to this angelic lady. "We better get up before the  
others come," Daemon. Usagi nodded in agreement. Usagi put on a white  
sun dress and Daemon pulled on some black pants and a white silk button  
down shirt. Usagi looked down at the tattered remains of her once sailor  
fuku. Daemon noticed her icy glare of death and wrapped his arms  
around her waist. "It's okay Usagi. He'll pay for what he has done to  
you, I won't let him hurt you again." She nodded then they both went to  
Makoto's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They meet up at Michiru's place, not trusting any out side place with  
what they had to do and discuss. The girls were all over joyed to see  
their beloved leader back in action. Usagi sat on the dark blue coach,  
skin fair and still looking a little bad. "So what has come up since  
I've been out of it?" asked Usagi casually as if it were a every day  
question.   
"There have been several youma attacks, nothing to serious. No sign of   
the generals or the dark King and Prince anywhere," explained Ami.   
"And what about Minako? Any change?"  
"No, none."  
Usagi sighed. She figured as well, Minako was badly poisoned. There   
was no telling if she would ever come out if it. She knew she had to  
get the dark kingdom back, the have gotten away with too much.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" she asked.   
"We have figured out a center point in the city, the place they  
have been focusing all of there energy on," said Calvin.  
"And that is?" Usagi.  
"The same place wiseman and Black Lady tried to destroy the earth with   
that huge nega-crystal," answered Rei. Usagi's face got pale. That was   
the place Demando died, the place of the undoing of wicked lady and saving  
Chibi-Usa's soul, the place she became Neo Queen Serenity and Mamoru   
became King Endymion. A place of great power.   
"Masaka..."  
"It is the place Usagi. They have already gathered their dark power   
there, it's only a matter of time before they attack," Stephen. Suddenly  
it sunk in further, she had to transform into Sailor Moon again. She   
couldn't, no wouldn't!  
"I won't transform into Sailor Moon again," she said, hatred in her   
voice. The senshi were shocked, they never thought she would ever refuse  
to transform.  
"Dooshite Usagi! We need every one in this battle, this is no time for  
you to chicken out!" demanded Rei.  
"Shut up Rei! You don't know what your talking about! Sailor Moon is  
connected with Mamoru, or shall I say Tuxedo Mask. He can sense when   
I'm in trouble or transform quickly. Think Rei! That's the last thing  
we need!" exclaimed Usagi.  
"She doesn't have to transform into Sailor Moon," interrupted Jason.  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Makoto, Ami, and Rei at once.  
"The dagger! She can transform using the suns power instead of the  
moons," said Haruka.  
"Exactly," confirmed Calvin.  
"Nani?! What dagger?" asked Usagi confused. Stephen glared at Daemon   
wondering why he hadn't told her before, he certainly had lots of time.  
"Usagi, your fathers dagger was found in Endymions dead mothers tomb.  
They are your birth right, they belong to you and only you. You can use  
their power to transform into a new senshi," explained Daemon.  
  
Usagi was shocked, she didn't think it was possible. 'My birth right?  
My fathers dagger? Can it really be?' she thought. Jason saw confusion  
and disbelief running through her mind and pulled the dagger out of his  
subspace pocket, giving it to her. She held it in her hand, felt its  
power surge through her body. She knew from that moment that it was  
her fathers dagger that she held and its power was magnificent.  
She stood up, holding the daggers hilt and pointing it up in the air  
she shouted "SOLAR STAR ACTIVATION!" she was surrounded by a brilliant  
golden light engulfing her, wrapping around her body. A bright shimmering  
golden skirt appeared over her white body suit, a golden collar as well.  
Her boots were black as night as her bows, her gloves short like those of   
Saturn and Uranus but the colors were gold and white. Her golden hair   
flowed out of its usually odango hairstyle, transforming into a beautiful   
intricate medieval braid on the top with the rest flowing behind her,  
now waist length. Where her tiara usually lay was a crescent moon with  
a half circle connecting the ends. The dagger itself turned into a long  
yet seemingly weightless sword. The light faded away and the others  
starred in awe at her new transformation.  
  
"I am now a new senshi awakened. I hold both the powers of the brightest  
star, the sun, and the pure moon of Earth. I and I alone can harness  
the ancient powers of both places, I am Sailor Solar Star."  
  
As fast as the transformation came it went, she detransformed and  
fell to the floor. The others gasped, Hotaru and Daemon quickly went   
to side; Hotaru ready to heal if it was needed, Daemon deeply concerned.  
"Daijaibu da? Usagi?" he asked.  
"Hai, I'm all right. Just a energy strain, I'm not use to transforming  
to such a extreme power like that one. It's way beyond any Sailor Moon."  
"She's right, just a little energy drain. It can happen the first time  
in any henshin if your not use its power, and let me tell you that was  
a big power," confirmed Hotaru.  
"Don't worry about that now, I'll be fine," said Usagi. "We need to  
attack as soon as possible. If they have established their power there  
now then they have gathered enough power to turn the world back. To  
established their rule once again. They will have all their power back  
and we would be powerless to stop them without a army of our own. We  
need to take them out now."  
"Agreed. She's correct, if we don't take them out now chances are we  
never will," Michiru.  
  
So it was then agreed, they would attack that night at midnight.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Dark Kingdom  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Endymion walked down the dark hall towards the throne room to meet with  
his father and the generals. It was decided they were going to release  
the dark energy they had gathered tonight. It will roll over the earth  
like a black fog, transforming it all once again into the beautiful  
kingdom it once was. And then their family's true power would be   
restored and the earth kingdom will be unstoppable. The cut on his face  
was still there, a dark red line. He never thought Usagi would have  
the courage to attack him, he never thought he would do what he did  
to her. He knew he had to kill her, it was the only way. Still  
deep down inside there was a part of him that had truly grown to love  
her, but he knew it could never be.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Apartments  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Daemon was in the kitchen fixing lunch, Usagi has with Ami discussing  
tactics and plans for tonight's attack. Suddenly a deadly pain stabbed  
him in the heart, he dropped his glass of juice and fell to his knees,  
one hand clutching his heart. Then just as it had come it was gone,  
leaving him out of breath and paler than a ghost.   
"Are you all right?" asked Stephen who just walked in into to see it and  
helped Daemon stand up.  
"Yes, I didn't see you there," Daemon.  
"Daemon what's wrong with you? You were tiring to soon in your fight  
with Demoness, you've been pale lately, and now this. What's wrong?"  
"To tell the truth I really don't know. I really don't know."  
"We should tell the others, you shouldn't be fighting tonight."  
"NO! I will not stand by while Serenity goes off to fight the most  
important battle in her life. Don't tell the others either, it will  
only worry them, I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure Daemon?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Little did he know the poison from the dagger he was cut with in their  
first battle against the ogre was slowly taking control and soon it would  
be too late.  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Love and Destiny Chapter 9  
By Sailor Draco  
Rating: PG13  
email: Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was time. The final battle was upon them. The out come would choose  
the fate of the world. Will the light triumph over the dark or shall  
the dark finally over take the light?   
  
A chill ran through Usagi's spine. There was some thing not right, she  
could feel it in her bones. They should have seen the dark generals  
by now, but so far not a trace. Daemon, now transformed into his knight  
form, Dracon, stood at her side, awaiting the signal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Energy surged deep in a huge dark crystal under the city. It was time,   
time to release his kingdoms power and take back the rule that was  
rightfully his. Not to mention to finally avenge his wife's death and  
kill that moon brat. Aethus looked at his son Endymion who seemed to   
be in deep thought, the scar on his cheek still there.   
"Endymion, what's wrong?" he asked.  
Endymion quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing father, just   
thinking."  
"Of what?" Aethus.  
"Mother."  
"Yes, she was a good woman Endymion. She would be very proud of you  
and how you turned out son."   
'Would she?' thought Endymion. 'Would she really be proud of what   
we are about to do?'  
  
"My lord we are ready, the crystal is at full power," announced Chaos.  
"Good, launch the attack," ordered Aethus.  
"As you command."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wind started to pick up, blowing Sailor Mars hair in her face.   
She cursed under her breath, then it hit her. A negative force was  
gathering power, she could feel it. "This is it people, their attacking!"  
she shouted. The others took their fighting stances, all but a few who  
were hiding, waiting for the signal for a surprise attack. Calvin and  
Saturn in one place, Dracon and the new Sailor Solar Star in another  
place. There was a ear piercing howling sound, worse then a jackal.   
The wind picked up, piercing their skin, the sound threatening to break  
open their heads. Suddenly there was a explosion of black light, taking  
the senshi and knights by surprise, blowing them away. The earth was   
suddenly covered in darkness, like a black fog.   
"What the hell is this?!" demanded Jupiter.   
"The power of the dark Kingdom, they have released it!" Mercury.  
"Oh shit, don't look now but we have company!" shouted Haruka.  
There, pouring out of a crater in the center of the city, were armies  
of dark creatures from earth's myths. Ogres, giants, cyclops, dwarves,   
goblins, hydras, upon hundreds more. The ones portrayed in children's  
fairy tales were saints compared to these blood thirsty creatures.   
They were all coming straight at them. "GET READY!" Shouted Haruka  
who was directing the attack. The creatures where only 10 feet away,  
the senshi and knights all lined up, 8 feet.... 6 feet.... 5 feet....  
"NOW!" shouted Haruka. Everyone threw their hardest attack, sending  
the creatures in front slamming into those behind them. They spread out,   
trying to make their way to the crater. They were half way to the   
crater when Calvin and Saturn jumped from their hiding place, joining  
the others. "SATURN DEATH DESTRUCTION!" shouted Calvin, killing what  
monsters were left. Just as they suspected three generals came out, Katra,  
Ryo, and Chaos. "Well well well, what do we have here? Senshi brats and  
wanna be knights?" laughed Katra. "Shut up dirt bag and fight!" shouted  
Mars, throwing her strongest fire attack. And so the battle had truly  
begun. Dracon and Sailor Solar Star watched from the hiding place,  
waiting till the exact moment when the three dark generals were fully   
distracted. Then they made their move, going into the crater, disappearing  
into the place of dark power. The others were to keep the generals  
distracted as long as possible while they searched for the dark power  
force and stopped it before it was too late.  
  
The two ran town the dark hall side by side, sweat already beginning to  
form on Dracon's brow but Solar Star didn't notice, focused on the mission  
in front of her and the choice she knew she would make, the choice that  
would change everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Endymion watched as his father channeled their families power. The only  
way to restore the power and rule that was once theirs King Aethus had  
to channel what they had through him and let it spread over the entire  
earth. However during that time he was completely vulnerable so Endymion  
and Demoness had to stand by encase trouble showed up.   
  
Suddenly the door burst open briefly filling the room with a illuminating  
light. "Hold it right there!" shouted a female voice, but not just any  
female voice noted Endymion. Usagi's voice. 'But that's not Usagi!'   
Endymion screamed in his mind. 'That can't be her!' Dracon rushed into  
the room along with a sailor senshi he had never seen before! Dressed  
in gold and black with a renaissance hair style. "Who the hell are you?!"  
he asked. "I'm Sailor Solar Star, the formal Sailor Moon," she replied  
evenly.  
  
"They got the dagger!" shrieked Demoness.  
"Bingo," Sailor Solar Star. Endymion became enraged. They actually went  
into his mothers tomb and stole the dagger! He knew it wasn't her who  
took it because he was pounding her at the time, so he took out his rage   
on Dracon. With no warning what so ever he raised his sword and struck at   
Dracon, taking him slightly by surprise. However Dracon barely managed to   
dodge out of the way and brought out his own sword, determined to defeat   
Endymion. Sailor Solar Star looked at King Aethus in horror, he stood  
in the center of flaming black energy, letting it surge through him.  
"What's a matter moon brat? Too much for you to handle?" taunted   
Demoness. Anger flared in her eyes as she drew at the dagger, transforming  
it into the sacred sun sword and turned on Demoness.   
****  
Dracon and Endymion moved faster than most human beings, their moves  
barely catchable by the normal human eye. Both of them swift and deadly  
with the sword, one a man of light the other a man of darkness.  
The question was which one would win? Beams of sweat started to form on  
Dracon's brow, his breath quicken, there was a stab in his chest near his  
heart. The poison was taking effect again, it wouldn't be long...  
  
Endymion noticed Dracon starting to weaken, a evil smile crept on his  
face. He quickly spun away, powering up for a attack. "DARK BEAM CANNON!"  
he shouted throwing the attack at Dracon before he had time to realize  
what was going on. It struck him head on, knocking him to the floor,  
sending pain through out his entire body that felt like hundreds of bolts  
of electricity pounding through his body. He screamed in complete agony,  
his hand flew to his chest, grasping his heart which felt like it was on  
fire.  
****  
Usagi, or rather Sailor Solar Star, fought Demoness with the fierceness  
of a lioness going for the kill. She was gracefully, her moves flawless,  
swift, and beautiful. Her flowing golden hair flowed in the air along  
with her as she spun away from one of Demoness's blows. There was nothing  
in her way, nothing that could stop her. She was the ultimate weapon.  
After Demonesses sword passed her she quickly spun in towards her and   
in a instance transforming the sword into the dagger and stabbing   
Demoness in the rest then ripping it out. Demoness never saw it coming.  
She gasped for breath, shock written all over her face. She never expected  
of all people to be beaten by her, the peaceful moon princess she once  
knew. She fell to her knees, her hands pushing on the wound, trying to  
stop the dark crimson blood from pouring out, then slumped to the ground,  
defeated. Sailor Solar Star spun around to see Dracon caught in one  
of Endymions attacks, screaming in agony. "NO!" she screamed herself,  
running to her lovers side.  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Love and Destiny   
Chapter 10: Final Chapter  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Sailor Draco  
Email: Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
url: http://www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/  
  
  
Sailor Solar Star spun around to see Dracon caught in one  
of Endymions attacks, screaming in agony. "NO!" she screamed herself,  
running to her lovers side. She reached him, trying to enter the light   
that held him but was thrown back, a electric field. She lay there,   
unmoving on the floor. "USAKO!" shouted Daemon as he saw her fall, saw   
her lay there lifelessly, one arm decorated in her own crimson blood. He   
clenched his sword, clenching his teeth at the immense pain running   
through his body. He concentrated his energy ignoring the pain, he   
summoned the golden sun crystal, throwing a small amount at Endymion.  
Endymion wasn't watching him, he was watching Usagi's lifeless body then  
it hit him, blinding him for a moment and knocking him back, causing him  
to stop his own attack.   
"Don't you dare hurt her again!" exclaimed Dracon, anger in his face.  
He charged at Endymion, sword in hand, his face pale and covered in   
sweat. And so the battle began again. Who would die and who would win?  
That was the question on everyone's mind, especially Usagi's. They   
ragged on, sword and against sword, both fighting for something,  
one for the moon princess's death the other for her life. Dracon  
brought his sword down aiming for Endymions head, however he quickly   
blocked it. He never noticed Dracon's breathe seriously quicken,   
or the tiredness in his eyes.   
"Why do want the brat so much anyway?" asked Endymion between blows.  
"I love her more than anything," answered Draco, all during this  
conversation their sword fight continuing.   
"You don't love her, you don't you even know her, not  
the way I do." This made Dracon mad, he lunged at Endymion, thrusting   
his sword upward, and as Endymion turned to avoid he brought is   
sideways cutting his arm. "I know her better than you'll ever know!"  
Endymion became infuriated. He charged at Dracon, thrusting and lunging  
his sword, striking with no mercy. Draco could barely hold him off,  
his head pounding, his lungs and heart burning. His vision began  
to blur, he was having trouble seeing. He did the only thing he  
could do, he took out the crystal of golden light. He brought it   
as full power as he could manage, releasing the energy and light.  
Endymion screamed as it blinded him, burned his fleshed, it felt  
like the sun itself coming upon him. His skin began to turn red,  
like it was burned, he quickly brought up his shield of energy,   
blocking most of it except the light, the blinding light. He   
looked behind him in horror, seeing his father die, wither  
up like a flower in the dessert. "NO!!!" he screamed, tears  
brimming his eyes. His father may have been a bit obsessed  
with his revenge but he was all he had!   
  
Dracon dropped to his knees, he couldn't breathe! He gasped,   
trying to take in that life giving air but his lungs were   
failing him! His heart ached, it felt like it would explode.   
He couldn't see, his vision just a blur. 'What's happening   
to me?!' he wanted to scream, but without air he could not   
find the words.  
  
The blast from the crystal faded, Endymion could see  
Dracon clearly on his knees on the floor, he had  
thought the crystal had zapped his strength. Tears  
were Endymions eyes, his father was gone, the only  
one he had left. He gripped his sword and walked  
up to Dracon, raising it in the air and thrusting   
it in Dracon's chest. Dracon felt the pain overwhelm him,  
felt Endymions sword enter his chest. He dropped to the   
ground, crimson blood pouring from his chest. 'Serenity!  
I love you,' he screamed in his mind, hoping she would hear   
him, then his life slipped away. He was gone.  
  
Sailor Solar Star jumped awake, panic filling her every bone.  
She could have sworn she heard Dracon in her mind, telling her  
he loved her. She looked up to see Endymion pull his sword from  
Dracon's chest, a evil smile on his face. She saw the blood covering  
the sword, saw Dracon's lifeless body on the floor. She screamed  
an ear piercing scream that shock the entire place, Endymion stared  
at her in shock as she finally let everything go. She let the rage and  
despair she had been holding in for so long go, let it out. She turned  
it in to power, let it consume her, so she could use it. She turned to   
Endymion, hate in her eyes, raising her hand and threw the most powerful  
energy ever seen. It was pure white light, it came at him, his widened in  
shock. He never knew she had the power, never thought she would ever try   
to kill him. It hit him, consumed him, threw his body against the stone wall.  
He heard his own bones crunch, felt his own cold blood flow down as his   
back as he slid to the floor, unconscious. Now she turned to where the   
dark king once stood releasing his power, he was dead but his power  
was still flowing, a crystal where he once stood. Her rage flared up   
inside her, she screamed, releasing her power, shattering the crystal  
and stopping the energy. The entire place shock, parts of the ceiling  
began to fall in. She had done it, she had finally gone over the edge  
and in doing so stopped the evil that threatened the earth and   
everything on it.  
  
She let herself sink to the floor, let the tears flow. She didn't  
care anymore about keeping it inside and being strong, she just  
didn't care. Dracon, no Daemon, was everything to her. She loved  
him, and if she was given the choice between her love for him  
and her destiny with Endymion she would have chosen love. But  
she was not given a choice, once again the fates were cruel and  
ripped her apart from the only thing she truly loved with all  
her heart. The tears continued to pour, their end nonexistent.  
Suddenly she was surrounded by the same bright light that she  
had turned into raw power and felt herself being lifted,   
transported to a different place. When the light faded she   
found herself floating somewhere, it was like a endless  
white space. She looked down to see herself wearing her  
Princess gown, and once again the tears flowed. She had loosed  
her Prince. "Serenity... Usagi don't cry," said a caring male  
voice. She turned around in shock. "Daddy?!" she cried in disbelief,  
her voice echoing in the void. There he was in front of her, her  
father. Just like she remembered him, dressed in gold and silver,  
red hair and beard, kind and gentle blue eyes. "Daddy!" she said  
running to his arms. Soltar held his daughter, letting her cry.  
"Usagi," he said gently. "Usagi your life is still not finished,  
you still have much to do, and Endymion is apart of that life."   
"No!" she cried. "I hate him! I HATE HIM! I don't want a life  
with him I want Daemon! Father all those years ago Princess  
Serenity may have loved Endymion but I no longer do! I am Usagi,  
she may be apart of me but I am different then she is! And I love  
Daemon!"  
"Usagi listen to me, you are right. You have grown into a   
different person however you can never run from it, you are  
Usagi and you are Serenity just like Mamoru is Mamoru and Endymion.  
Daemon is dead now Usagi, I'm sorry. But you most move on!  
You need to make Crystal-Tokyo, that future must be achieved!  
Endymion may have not loved you but Mamoru does. You need him  
Usagi. Whether you are willing to admit it or not you need him."  
  
Serenity sniffled, then pulled away, looking her father in the  
face. "Maybe your right, I know Crystal-Tokyo must be built for  
the good of the universe. I just wish Chibi-Usa could have  
been Daemons and not Mamorus." Soltar smiled.  
"But she is Usagi."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You don't know it yet but you have child with you, that  
child is Daemons, Chibi-Usa as you call her."  
Shock first filled her face then joy. She hadn't lost Daemon  
completely! A part of him will always be with her in Chibi-Usa,  
she wish she could have told him. But she knew now that he  
would know where ever he was at and he would be watching over  
them both.   
"Usagi, a word of warning. Mamoru and the rest most think  
the child is his otherwise he may not help you create   
Crystal-Tokyo."  
"I understand father."  
"Good." Soltar smiled. "I'm so proud of you Usagi, you've  
grown up into a beautiful lady and have done so much good.   
Your mother would be proud to. Here, I have something for  
you."  
"What is it?" asked Usagi puzzled. A bright light glowed in front  
of her, a familiar light. It formed a sphere, the size of the silver  
crystal. She felt a slight pain in her chest as the piece lodged there  
joined with the others and the crystal began whole. She gasped in shock  
as she once again took it into her hands.   
"Thank you father."  
"Now you must go back to your friends, they will be worried  
about you." She nodded in agreement and already felt herself  
going back. "I love you father," she said. She heard her  
fathers voice coming back to her, "I love you to my child."  
She closed her eyes and smiled as she slammed back into reality.  
  
She found herself laying on the floor, her friends surrounding   
her, shaking her. She smiled at their shocked faces.   
"I'm all right everyone," she said as she got up.   
"Daemons..."began Rei her close friend.  
"Dead," she finished. "Endymion killed him."  
The others bowed their heads in respect, the knights all  
look sad. He was their leader and they would miss him.   
"Come, the place is caving in," said Neptune. "We need to   
get out of here."  
"Hai, someone get Mamoru. He's injured but still alive."  
The others stared at her in shock.   
"Are you sure Usagi?" asked Jupiter.  
"Yes, it was Endymion whose heart has dark, not Mamoru."  
The others were confused, but said nothing as they carried  
him. Suddenly Ryos transported in, half dead. He was bleeding  
badly, his side soaked with blood, half his face appeared gone.  
"Demoness..." he whispered, then gasped when he saw her,  
dead on the ground. He sat there, took her up in his arms,  
holding her, crying. He had loved her, as much as Dracon  
loved Serenity. Usagi nodded to the others to go, he  
was no threat to them now.  
  
They left that dark place, returning to their normal lives.  
Mamoru was in the hospital, but had no memory of what had   
happened. Usagi slowly once again learned to love him, but  
never the same as before. Minako eventually recovered to  
everyone's joy. Stephen and Makoto eventually got married,  
the outer senshi left, Calvin going with them. Things  
returned to normal, Crystal-Tokyo was created and Chibi-Usa  
was born. And she was the only one alive who knew the truth,  
who knew Daemon was her father.  
  
However that is not the end of our tale, far from it. Just the   
ending of a chapter in it. The next chapter will soon began,  
a new story called 'Loves Return'.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
That's it! The last chapter for Love and Destiny. So how did you  
like it? Let me know: Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
There is a sequel called Loves Return and it   
takes place in Crystal-Tokyo when Chibi-Usa is a   
teenager and starts having visions of what happened  
here in Love and Destiny. The first chapter is posted at  
ASMR (www.moonromance.com). Anyway writing this has been  
fun and I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and Daemon/Dracon  
fans don't be sad, he will return!  
~*Sailor Draco*~  
  



End file.
